Magnum Opus
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Dean ist verliebt, Draco auf dem besten Wege dahin, Ginnys Orientierungssinn scheint zu streiken und Harry… Harry ist obsessiv wie immer.
1. Obsessionen

**Obsessionen**

Draco Malfoy hatte unglaubliche Hände. Lange, feingliedrige Finger, die Haut so weiß, dass man jede Ader blau durchschimmern sehen konnte; Pianistenhände. Man konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie sie über die Tasten tanzen würden, oder in Dean Thomas' Fall, wie sie über dunkle Haut fahren würden; seine Haut.

„Thomas, hör auf das Pergament zu zerkratzen", zischte Malfoy ihm gerade zu. Dean schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wandte den Blick von Dracos Händen ab, starrte wieder zu Professor McGonagall. Malfoy saß eine Bank weiter rechts von ihm, konzentrierte sich ganz und gar nicht auf den Unterricht und das schon seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres. Aber gut, Dean war nicht Harry Potter und würde sich darum keinen Kopf machen.

Gelangweilt richtete er die Augen kurz auf sein Pergament, das er mit merkwürdigen Mustern am Rand verunstaltet hatte, und schwenkte dann wieder zu Malfoy, der mit zittrigen Fingern unterm Tisch versuchte seinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig zu schreiben. Das würde er in den drei verbleibenden Minuten der Stunde nicht mehr schaffen. Man konnte fast Mitleid mit ihm bekommen. Malfoy schien so müde zu sein, dass er am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt hätte um gleich hier zu schlafen.

Seine einst so perfekte Haut war fahl geworden und die dunklen Augenringe ließen ihn krank wirken. Das blonde Haar war zwar frisch gewaschen – das hatte man gemerkt, als Malfoy zu spät gekommen war und ihm noch feuchte Strähnen vor den Augen gelegen hatten – aber es wirkte glanzlos und stumpf. Dean kam nicht umhin ihn weiter anzustarren.

„Thomas, verdammt." Draco fuhr herum und schnappte Dean das Pergament weg. „Du magst das nicht nötig haben, aber manche von uns wollen dem Unterricht folgen."

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Sagt derjenige, der unterm Tisch Hausaufgaben macht."

Schnaubend entriss Malfoy ihm auch noch die Feder. „Was geht es dich an?" Seine war gerade durchgebrochen und er schrieb einfach mit Deans bester weiter. Dean tat das augenrollend ab, zog sich sein Notizbuch heran und schlug es auf. Er musste sich notieren Malfoy nicht mehr anzustarren und ihm stattdessen mal wieder ein paar Schläge auf die Nase zu geben. Mit den blutroten Kontrasten hatte er immer noch besser ausgesehen.

„Tho-mas!" Draco schien kurz vor einem Wutanfall zu stehen. „Hör auf damit!" Er nahm Dean auch noch das Notizbuch weg.

„Ey!"

Malfoy begann in dem Buch herumzublättern. „Was treibst du da überhaupt?" Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu diesem typischen, süffisanten Grinsen hoch.

„Gib das wieder her!", zischte Dean und streckte den Arm aus, aber Malfoy drehte sich mit amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck weg.

„Sieh mal einer an…" Er lugte über die Schulter und in seinen grauen Augen glänzte seit langer Zeit mal wieder etwas Emotion auf. „Ein Möchtegern-Künstler?"

Dean knurrte ungehalten, warf einen Blick nach vorne und lehnte sich vor, um Draco das vollgekritzelte Buch wegzunehmen. „Was verstehst du denn davon?", raunte er ihm ins Ohr und plumpste zurück in seinen Stuhl.

Malfoy stützte den Ellenbogen auf dem Pult auf und klopfte mit den schmalen Fingern auf dem Holz herum. „Genug um dir zu sagen, dass du gar nicht so schlecht bist." Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zu und ließ Dean mit heißen Wangen an die Tafel starren.

Nein, er war nicht verknallt. Er hing zwar auch nicht mehr an Ginny, Harrys Fangirl Nummer eins, aber er hatte für eine Weile genug von sowas. Obwohl es Harry ganz schön ankotzen würde, wenn er Draco Malfoy mit Zuneigung erdrücken würde. Wahrscheinlich schwenkte Potter dann wieder um. Als ob der eh seine Augen mal woanders haben würde. Malfoy hat etwas vor… Malfoy das, Malfoy jenes…

Gut, aber man musste zugeben, dass Malfoy süß… nein, niedlich… dass er ganz attraktiv war. Besonders seine Hände.

Oh, Scheiße…

Dean grummelte genervt.

„Was ist los, Alter?" Seamus stupste ihn an.

Er war doch verknallt, das war los.

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts… Absolut nichts."

* * *

„Du willst was?" Malfoy starrte ihn beinahe entsetzt an. Vielleicht auch angewidert, vielleicht aber auch ein klein bisschen gerührt. Ihn alleine abzufangen war im Moment gar nicht so schwer. Dean hatte nur den halben Nachmittag in der Nähe des Raumes der Wünsche verbracht und darauf gewartet, dass der blonde Slytherin vorbei gestrauchelt kam. Harry redete ja ständig unüberhörbar davon, was Malfoy denn hier immer mache. Manchmal sogar im Schlaf. Der Junge war besessen.

„Zwing mich nicht es nochmal zu fragen", brummte Dean und starrte über den blonden Haarschopf hinweg. Draco war ein gutes Stück kleiner als er, aber das lag vor allem daran, dass Dean irgendwann in der Vierten zu wachsen begonnen hatte und bis jetzt hatte es noch nicht aufgehört. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ginny genau das immer gestört. Bei Harry musste sie sich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um ihm einen schlabbrigen Kuss zu geben.

Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte er verdattert und schaute den Gryffindor an, als hätte der ihn gefragt, ob sie nicht durchbrennen und heiraten wollten. Draco kam nicht umhin sich trotzdem leicht geschmeichelt zu fühlen. Man wurde ja nicht alle Tage so von der Seite angeschwult. Vor allem nicht von einem Gryffindor'schen Schlammblut. Genau da lag aber das Problem, besonders beim Schlammblut. Bei… Seamus Finnigan hätte das Angebot anders gewirkt und bei Anthony Goldstein hätte er wahrscheinlich sogar gleich ‚Ja' gesagt, aber bei… einem widerlichen Schlammblut?

Außerdem hatte er einfach keine Zeit.

„Es war nur eine Frage. Du brauchst mich nicht ankeifen", schnaubte Dean.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab dich ganz zivilisiert gefragt, ob du sie noch alle hast. Du weißt, dass ich das normalerweise anders hätte sagen können." Er schob sich an Dean vorbei und schaute im Gehen über die Schulter. „Ich fühl mich wirklich geschmeichelt, Thomas, aber ich hab einfach nicht solche Gefühle für dich." Draco lächelte süßlich und setzte seinen Weg vor.

Dean klappte der Mund auf und er brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen, dann rannte er Malfoy nach. „Gefühle?!", fragte er ungehalten, wollte den Slytherin am Arm packen, aber jetzt traute er sich nicht mehr ihn anzufassen. „Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß?"

Malfoy grinste spöttisch. „Ich hab Augen im Kopf", sagte er und musterte Dean immer noch grinsend. „Du hast mich ja heute ziemlich offensichtlich angestarrt und jetzt…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „…willst du mich malen?" Ein Prusten konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Das war einfach zu absurd.

„Was ist daran so lustig?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Ich bitte dich." Draco schulterte seine viel zu schwere Tasche. „Du suchst doch nur eine Ausrede, damit ich mich ausziehe", sagte er und ging ein ganzes Stück alleine weiter, weil Dean schon wieder seine Kinnlade vom Boden einsammeln musste, bevor er wieder aufholte.

„Ich hab nie von… von… ausziehen gesprochen!" Dean wurde unglaublich laut und schämte sich da selbst für. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und vermied danach eine ganze Weile Malfoys bohrenden Blick.

„Hör zu, Thomas…", seufzte Draco resignierend, fasste Dean am Arm und brachte ihn zum Stehenbleiben. Er hatte im Moment nicht wirklich die Energie jeden beliebigen, unwichtigen Gryffindor zu ärgern. Wenn, dann wollte er sich das für Potter aufheben, aber wo der jetzt eine Freundin hatte kümmerte er sich nicht einmal mehr darum, was Draco angeblich plante. Man konnte sich fast vernachlässigt vorkommen. „Es ist… ähm, nett, dass du an mich denkst, aber vielleicht suchst du dir lieber jemand anderen für sowas." Dean schaute ihn fragend an. „Ein Mädchen zum Beispiel." Merlin, das mit dem offenen Mund konnte einem wirklich auf die Nerven gehen. Draco stöhnte entnervt auf, klopfte Thomas betont männlich gegen den Oberarm und machte sich dann so schnell er konnte davon.

* * *

Deans Mund stand allerdings nur halb soweit offen, wie der von Harry Potter, der sich hinter einem Wandteppich ganz in der Nähe versteckt hielt, wie immer, wenn er entdeckte, dass Draco Malfoy wieder auf dem Weg in den Raum der Wünsche war. Und was musste er da jetzt herausfinden? Wenn er das Ron erzählte, dann hätte der die passende Formulierung: Hochverrat!

Was dachte Dean sich dabei? Wie konnte er Interesse an einem… ach was, an _dem_ Slytherin zeigen? Überhaupt ein Slytherin, aber dann auch noch Draco Malfoy? Harry kam sich fast ein bisschen ausgeschlossen vor. Dean machte das doch mit Absicht, um ihm das wegen Ginny heimzuzahlen. Da versuchte er sich einfach an seinen Erzfeind ranzumachen. Zum Glück schien Malfoy stockhetero zu sein, nicht, dass das immer so deutlich gewesen wäre und nicht, dass sich Harry dafür jemals interessiert hatte.

Aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Dean ihm den Erzfeind ausspannte.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Quatsch, er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy seinen Plan – was auch immer dieser beinhaltete – ausführen konnte. Am Ende würde er es sich auch noch zu Nutze machen, dass Dean ihn irgendwie benutzen wollte. Merlin, wieso konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal ein ruhiges Jahr haben in dem niemand irgendjemanden für irgendetwas missbrauchen wollte?

Vorsichtig schob er den Wandteppich beiseite und lugte in den Korridor. Dean stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an der Stelle, wo er von Malfoy einen Korb auf den Kopf gedonnert bekommen hatte, und kriegte seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Es schien ihn schwer getroffen zu haben, aber er brauchte ja keine Angst haben, dass Harry sein Geheimnis ausplauderte. Außer vielleicht Ron und Hermine, vielleicht würde er auch Dumbledore fragen, ob Homosexualität in Hogwarts überhaupt erlaubt war.

„Ach, verdammt…" Dean seufzte auf und fuhr sich durch die dunklen Haare, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Und schon wieder verbockt, Dean."

Harry schob sich die Brille die Nase hoch. Selbstgespräche, auch für Zauberer sicher keine gute Eigenschaft. Wusste er doch, dass Dean sie nicht mehr alle hatte. Immerhin hatte er ja auch Malfoy angegraben.

„Scheiße…" Harry ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er auch gerade fast ein Selbstgespräch begonnen hätte. Jetzt hatte er Malfoy nicht verfolgen können und er war sicher schon im Raum der Wünsche verschwunden.

Als Dean um die Ecke gegangen war, schlüpfte Harry aus seinem Versteck und hastete so schnell er konnte Malfoy hinterher, nur um festzustellen, dass der gerade mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand trat, wo sonst der Raum der Wünsche erschien.

„Verdammt nochmal!", schnauzte er äußerst angefressen und quietschte auch noch ziemlich hoch auf, als er sich wohl den Zeh angestoßen hatte. Das Blondhaar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, verdeckte aber nicht den Rotschimmer auf seinen sonst so blassen Wangen. „Heute geht aber auch alles schief!" Laut aufstampfend drehte Malfoy sich schnaubend um und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang den Gang entlang.

Harry kratzte sich an der Schläfe und tapste auf die Wand, die Malfoys Fuß malträtiert hatte, zu. Was konnte Malfoy dermaßen verstört haben, dass er die Tür nicht mehr aufbekam, nicht einmal erscheinen lassen konnte? Oder war da jemand drin? Es war grässlich, dass der Raum der Wünsche seit der DA so unglaublich beliebt war. Wie sollte er da denn jemals herausfinden, was Dean plante? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was Malfoy plante. Malfoy… Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Was Malfoy plante, was Malfoy plante, was Malfoy plante…


	2. Vermutungen

**Vermutungen**

„Du fragst mich, ob Dean schwul ist? Seh ich aus wie ein Kerl, Harry?!" Ginny schüttelte fassungslos die feuerrote Haarmähne und rückte ein Stück auf der Couch weg, sodass Harry nun ziemlich alleine am Rand saß.

„Ähm… So hab ich das doch nicht gemeint", sagte Harry und rutschte wieder auf. Als Ginny aber immer noch schmollend das Kaminfeuer anstarrte tat Harry einfach dasselbe. „Ihr wart doch zusammen, also…"

„Also ist er schwul?" Ginny presste sich entnervt eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Was interessiert dich denn plötzlich Deans Liebesleben?"

Harry rutschte noch ein kleines Stück auf, immerhin schien Ginny nicht mehr böse zu sein. Nicht mehr ganz so böse. „Ich frag ja nur", sagte er. „Du müsstest es doch wissen."

„Harry, sowas macht man nicht", sagte Ginny empört und damit schien sie wieder böse zu sein, denn sie sprang von der Couch auf, als Harry sie gerade entschuldigend angestupst hatte. Er verstand nicht wirklich, was man da nicht fragen durfte. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, warum Ginny ihn so merkwürdig anfunkelte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen schlechten Tag.

„Nicht?" Harry zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern.

„Er ist doch mein Ex-Freund", sagte Ginny und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn du eifersüchtig bist, dann vermittel mir das dadurch, dass du den Arm fester um mich legst, wenn er vorbeigeht und nicht indem du mir weismachst, ich wäre Deans erste und einzige Freundin gewesen, weil ihm das hier nicht gefallen hat." Sie drehte sich einmal langsam um sich selbst und demonstrierte dabei jede noch so kleine Rundung. Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Hast du zugenommen oder liegt es am Hemd?", versuchte er lieber das Thema zu wechseln.

„Harry!" Die Arme verschränkend ließ Ginny sich wieder neben ihn fallen. „Das ist Georges alter Pulli, dafür kann ich nichts."

Harry grinste innerlich. Ah, da hatte er die perfekte Chance sich zu entschuldigen. „Ich kauf dir einen Neuen, ja?" Immerhin hatte er Tonnen von Gold und war gerne bereit das zu teilen.

„Denkst du, ich bin nur mit dir zusammen, weil du Gold hast?", fragte Ginny ihn mit geweiteten Augen.

Harry zuckte etwas verwirrt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung… Ist Dean jetzt –"

„Dein Gold ist mir vollkommen egal!" Ginny schien sich rechtfertigen zu wollen und fasste Harrys Hände, worauf der ein fragendes Geräusch von sich gab. „Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich an dir mag."

„Oh, wirklich?" Harry grinste etwas schief. „Und Dean –"

„Ja, zum Beispiel…" Ginny stockte und runzelte die Stirn. Harry löste die Umklammerung ihrer Hände und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. „Ähm…" Ginny holte Luft und überlegte angestrengt.

Harry räusperte sich, aber Ginny hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm abzuwarten. „Jaah… Äh, ich hab Zeit", sagte er und drehte sich auf der Couch um. Die Arme auf der Lehne verschränkend schaute er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Wo war Ron, wenn man ihn brauchte? Er hatte noch nicht rausfinden können, ob Dean wirklich so gepolt war, wie es den Anschein machte. Stattdessen musste er hier neben Ginny sitzen und sich anhören, wie toll er war. Außer ihr fiel nichts ein, aber darüber würde er später nachdenken.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist es nicht in Ordnung mich das zu fragen. Wir sind noch nicht so weit in unserer Beziehung. Immerhin sind wir erst…"

Harry drehte den Kopf leicht und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, als Seamus durch das Portraitloch kam, dicht gefolgt von Dean. Die beiden schienen in ein wichtiges Gespräch vertieft zu sein und wollten das auch nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum fortsetzen. Mit zischenden Geräuschen bewegten sie sich schnell in den Schlafsaal.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Harry schreckte auf und wandte sich Ginny zu. „Tschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Mann!" Ginny knuffte ihn in die Seite. „Was ist los mit dir heute? Wo starrst du da hin?", fragte sie leicht angesäuert und lehnte sich genau wie Harry über die Couch, nur um mit großen Augen dabei zuzusehen, wie Dean die Treppe hochschlenderte. Harry wusste vielleicht nicht, warum Ginny kreidebleich wurde, aber dafür konnte er sich denken, warum Dean versuchte so cool zu ‚schlendern'.

„Er ist schwul…" Harry entfuhr ein hohes Lachen und Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ich hab's gewusst."

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist", murmelte Ginny und beäugte Harry misstrauisch.

Harry grinste sie an. „Stört es dich, dass dein Ex auf Kerle steht?", gluckste er und rutschte von der Couch. Ginny seufzte und beobachtete wie Harry in den Schlafsaal hastete.

„Mich stört es, dass mein Freund meinem Ex auf den Hintern starrt…"

* * *

Mit einem dumpfen Schrei vergrub Seamus das Gesicht im Kissen. Dean wartete geduldig ab bis sein Freund keinen Atem mehr hatte und öffnete den Mund, als Seamus den Kopf hob. Allerdings rang er nur kurz nach Atem und brüllte erneut ins Kissen.

„Shay…"

„Nein, nenn mich nicht mehr so!", quengelte Seamus und drehte sich weg. „Ich hasse dich, Dean Thomas."

„Aber…" Dean kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Was hab ich denn gemacht?"

„Du sagst mir nicht, wen du magst!", beschwerte Seamus sich, drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte genervt an seinen Baldachin. „Wieso nicht?"

Abweisend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend setzte Dean sich auf seine Bettkante und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich fühle mich ungerecht behandelt", schmollte Seamus.

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Selbst schuld, wenn du dir so einen Unsinn ausdenken musst", sagte er und drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu. Manchmal konnte man Seamus fast für ein Mädchen halten, so schnell merkte er, wenn mit seinem besten Freund etwas nicht stimmte. Und stundenlang Löcher in die Luft starren gehörte da wohl zu.

„Ich sag dir auch nie wieder was."

„Oh, bitte!", schnaubte Dean und fuhr herum. „Ich sag's dir nicht, weil's keinen Sinn hat. Es ist nur… ne dämliche Schwärmerei für…" Seamus' Augen weiteten sich erwartungsvoll. „…für ein Paar Hände."

„Dann kann es schon mal nicht Parvati sein. Parvatis Hände sind ganz merkwürdig." Seamus machte ein paar ebenfalls sehr merkwürdige Handbewegungen, was Dean den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Komm schon, Alter. Sag mir wer. Allein komm ich da doch nie drauf."

„Nein." Dean winkte ab. „Ist doch egal. Können wir jetzt Verwandlungen machen? Ich war irgendwie abgelenkt letzte Stunde und krieg gar nichts mehr hin…"

„Kann mich nicht konzentrieren", grummelte Seamus. „Mein bester Freund hasst mich."

„Seamus." Aufschnaubend schnappte Dean sich sein Notizbuch vom Nachttisch und blätterte ziellos darin herum. Er konnte ja schlecht jedem auf die Nase binden, dass er gerne auf Draco Malfoys Hände starrte. Wie stand er da denn da? Vor allem weil er seine Abfuhr ja schon bekommen hatte. Malfoy schien ihn glatt durchschaut zu haben. Er war zwar ganz nett gewesen – für seine Verhältnisse – und er hatte nicht mal auf die Sache mit dem Muggelgeborenen, beziehungsweise Schlammblut angespielt, aber… Dean seufzte. Er fühlte sich trotzdem wie in den Boden gestampft.

Er hatte auch noch nie irgendjemanden Avancen gemacht. Ginny hatte ihn angegraben und da war sie auch die erste gewesen. Dean hatte es nicht einmal hingekriegt eine Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball damals zu finden. Wenn er in den Spiegel schaute, dann war da eben auch kein Topmodel, geschweige denn ein Katalog-Model. Ginny war sein Glückstreffer gewesen und er wusste immer noch nicht, was sie an ihm gefunden hatte. Er hatte es genossen, dass sie ihm für ein paar Monate Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass er es mehr genießen würde, wenn Malfoy auch mal einen Blick für ihn übrig haben würde.

„Mann, Dean…" Seamus setzte sich auf und warf sein Kissen nach Dean, verfehlte ihn aber um gut einen Meter, worauf Dean nicht näher einging. „Sag doch. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen, wo du doch so schüchtern mit Mädchen bist."

„Es…" Dean hielt den Atem an, als die Tür hinter ihm aufging. Langsam schaute er über die Schulter und wich leicht zurück, als er aus grünen Augen angefunkelt wurde. Harry schien nicht gut drauf zu sein, in letzter Zeit hatte er diesen Avada Kedavra-Blick selten aufgesetzt. Dean erinnerte sich daran genau auf diese Art und Weise angestarrt worden zu sein, als er angefangen hatte mit Ginny auszugehen. „Hi, Harry", würgte er hervor und drehte sich wieder um. Seamus hob die Hand, um zu grüßen.

„Seamus", hörte Dean Harry sagen und fühlte sich plötzlich äußert unwohl in seiner Haut. „Dean…"

„Alles klar, Alter?", fragte Seamus verwirrt. Dean versteckte sich hinter seinem Notizbuch. Eigentlich hatte er Grund auf Harry sauer zu sein, zumindest sagte Seamus ihm das immer. Harry hätte ihm die Freundin weggenommen, oder so, dabei war es klar gewesen, dass Ginny nie wirklich verliebt in Dean Thomas gewesen war. So wie die sich von einer Beziehung in die nächste stürzte brauchte es schon einen Harry Potter, damit sie sich fest band, oder?

„Sicher, und bei euch?", fragte Harry und setzte sich tatsächlich neben Dean. Das machte er nie. Er blieb bei Ron und Hermine, in letzter Zeit auch Ginny, aber selten suchte er die Gesellschaft seiner anderen Klassenkameraden. Seamus schien auch etwas verwirrt, zuckte aber mit den Schultern.

„Dean ist verknallt."

„Seamus!" Hinter sich greifend packte Dean sein eigenes Kopfkissen und warf es treffsicher in Seamus' grinsendes Gesicht. Er war nicht umsonst… Ersatzjäger. Wie gern wäre er ein Vollzeitmitglied im Team gewesen. Aber nächstes Jahr, wenn Katie ihren Abschluss hatte, dann konnte er vielleicht… „Harry, nichts wegen Ginny, ja? Also… hör auf mich so anzustarren."

Abwehrend hob Harry die Hände. „Ich mach nichts. Erzähl doch mal, Dean", sagte er merkwürdig interessiert. Normalerweise sprach er überhaupt nicht über Mädchen. Ron schaltete sich gerne mal ein und früher hatte er immer nur mit seinen Pseudoerfahrungen geprahlt. Jetzt konnte man sich Geschichten über Lavenders… nun ja, Zungenkünste antun. Seamus durfte da natürlich mit reden, denn er war ja nicht einfach nur so mit Lavender zum Weihnachtsball gegangen.

„Bist du krank, Harry?", fragte Seamus verwundert. „Normalerweise… interessiert dich das doch nicht."

Harry klopfte Dean fest auf den Rücken, worauf er zu husten begann. „Ich frag nur. Ron ist irgendwie nicht zu finden und Ginny hat einen komischen Tag."

„Frauen, ne?" Seamus grinste. „An manchen Tagen sind sie noch schlimmer als sonst." Dean wollte sowas gar nicht hören, das war doch eklig… „Aber aus Dean kriegst du heut nichts raus. Er hat auch sowas wie seine Tage."

„Geht's noch?", schnaubte Dean und knallte sein Notizbuch zu. „Ich wollte Hausaufgaben machen. Nur Hausaufgaben. Ich hab noch was zum Desillusionierungszauber zu…" Deans Augen wurden groß und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Wo willst du jetzt hin, Alter?", fragte Seamus, als Dean aufsprang und auf die Tür zuhastete.

„Nur kurz in die Bibliothek", sagte er, winkte kurz und donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu. Er wusste, wie er Malfoy zumindest nah sein konnte und vielleicht würde er dadurch ja sogar etwas mehr über ihn erfahren, wodurch er dann eine gemeinsame Basis finden konnte. Oder er kapierte endlich, dass Malfoy und er überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten.

Immerhin waren sie schon äußerlich fast so kontrastreich wie Tag und Nacht…

„Dean?!"

Man könnte meinen ein Mädchen würde keinen jungen Mann der gut zwei Köpfe größer als sie war packen und gegen eine Wand schupsen können, aber dann kannte man Ginny Weasley schlecht. Dean gab einen gurgelnden Protestlaut von sich und reckte das Kinn, um Ginnys Zauberstab auszuweichen, der sich an seine Kehle drückte. Gott, was hatten die heute alle gegen ihn? Er war doch nett. Oder?

„Ich sage es dir einmal: Lass deine Finger vom Hintern meines Freundes, verstanden?"

Deans Augen weiteten sich, aber er kam gar nicht dazu eine Antwort zu formulieren.

„Denk nicht, ich könnte mir nicht denken, dass du das nur tust, um mir eins reinzuwürgen. Okay, es war nicht in Ordnung, was ich mit dir gemacht habe, aber benimm dich bei Merlins Bart nicht wie ein Mädchen, ja?" Damit drehte Ginny sich schnaubend um und entschwebte Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.

Dean rieb sich die Kehle. Rückte Harry ihm deswegen so auf die Pelle? Weckte er am Ende… Nein. Dean schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Das war unmöglich. Er war nur ein bisschen durcheinander, weil er Malfoys Hände toll fand. Das hieß ja nicht, dass plötzlich halb Hogwarts schwul wurde. Harry hatte ja eben erwähnt, dass Ginny einen schlechten Tag hatte. Bestimmt hatte sie nur irgendwas falsch verstanden. Sowas passierte in den schlechtesten Soaps, warum also nicht hier?

Den Kopf weiter schüttelnd machte Dean sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wobei er sich wenig um die Ausgangssperre, die in wenigen Minuten begann, kümmerte.


	3. Berührungen

**Berührungen**

In den letzten Jahren in Hogwarts hatten sie einander nichts bedeutet und daran lag es sicherlich auch, dass Draco Malfoy am Abend längst wieder vergessen hatte, wer ihn am Nachmittag von der Seite angeschwult hatte. Das einzige, was ihn momentan beschäftigte, war der Raum der Wünsche, den er nicht mehr aufgekriegt hatte. Es war sicherlich möglich, dass er einfach besetzt gewesen war; das passierte öfter in letzter Zeit und Draco hatte das leichte Gefühl, dass Potter den Raum missbrauchte um ungestört kleine Wiesel zu produzieren, aber das interessierte ihn nicht genauer. Er wäre für einen Zeitplan, sodass man das Teil einfach mieten konnte.

Oder es lag am Ende daran, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass er seine Aufgabe schon hinter sich hatte und wieder ein ganz normales Schülerleben führen konnte. Er hatte ja nicht mal Zeit, geschweige denn die Muße dazu rumzuknutschen, wie jeder andere Sechstklässler! Wahrscheinlich trieben selbst Crabbe und Goyle die wildesten Sachen im Schlafsaal, wenn da diese dämliche Krawatte drangebunden war und Draco Malfoy durfte sich mit diesem widerlichen Brennen auf seinem linken Unterarm herumquälen. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Er hatte lange aufgehört das Mal als Privileg zu betrachten. Severus Snape band ihm auch noch oft genug auf die Nase, dass es keines war und irgendwann hatte Draco das auch verstanden. Allerdings würde das nichts daran ändern, dass er seine Aufgabe bewältigen würde und seiner Familie dadurch wieder den Respekt des Dunklen Lords einbringen würde. Dann musste der seinen Vater wieder aus Askaban rausholen und alles würde gut werden, sobald Lucius wieder zu Hause war.

Draco schlang die Seiten seines Schulumhanges dichter um seinen Körper, als er sich an einem Baum auf den Ländereien heruntergleiten ließ. Es war bald Juni und dann würde es wieder richtig schön warm werden. Er hatte sogar bald Geburtstag und wurde dann als einer der letzten in seinem Jahrgang volljährig. So wie es jetzt allerdings aussah, konnte er keine große Party im Gemeinschaftsraum geben, ohne dass er mittendrin einfach einschlafen würde.

Missmutig ließ Draco den Blick über die Ländereien schweifen und zog die Beine an, während die Sonne langsam hinter den Bergen versank. Die Abenddämmerung war eine Wohltat für seine Augen und dementsprechend egal war ihm das Näherrücken der Ausgangssperre. Er brauchte einfach ein paar Minuten für sich in denen er ungestört in trüben Gedanken versinken konnte. Seit Potter ihn aufgeschlitzt hatte mied er das Klo der Maulenden Myrte und er kam nicht umhin zu zugeben, dass ihm jemand fehlte, der ihm zuhörte, wenn er weinerlich ausführte, wie aussichtslos seine Situation war.

Und zu allem Überfluss interessierte es doch auch keinen, wie scheiße er aussah, weil er nicht mehr schlafen konnte! Draco rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das blasse Gesicht und seufzte auf. Gut, es interessierte Professor Snape, aber nur, damit er sich Dracos Ruhm erschleichen konnte. Irgendwann würde der genauso aufgeben wie Potter.

Draco schniefte. Warum machte er sich die ganze Mühe, wenn es niemanden interessierte? Er könnte sonst was mit seinem Talent anfangen, anstatt damit ein dämliches Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren! Seine Hände taten weh davon! Die Unterlippe vorschiebend hob Draco die Hände und betrachtete den kleinen Riss an seinem linken Ringfinger. Das hatte wehgetan und Madam Pomfrey wollte es nicht heilen, weil es ihrer Meinung nach nicht schlimm war, aber was wusste sie denn von schweren Verletzungen? Draco vertrug keine Schmerzen und sein Arm brannte eh die ganze Zeit…

* * *

Dean verharrte einige Meter von Malfoy entfernt und checkte noch einmal, ob man ihn nicht doch sehen konnte, aber sein Desillusionierungszauber schien funktioniert zu haben. Er betrachtete seine Hände, genauso, wie Malfoy es tat. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem hatte er hier nicht pure Schönheit vor sich, sondern einfach nichts. Er war ebenso unsichtbar, wie er es die letzten sechs Jahre für Draco Malfoy gewesen war.

Oh, wenn er so intelligent wie Granger wäre, dann hätte erstens dieser Zauber schneller geklappt und zweitens würde Malfoy ihn wenigstens ab und an mal ärgern. Vielleicht hätte er auch mal weniger große Vorderzähne bekommen…

Er seufzte auf und Malfoy fuhr hoch. Dean schlug sich überflüssigerweise die Hände vor den Mund und wich leicht zurück. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als er die feuchten Spuren auf Malfoys Wangen im Abendlicht glänzen sah. Hatte er etwa geweint?

„Wer ist da?", fragte Malfoy mit heiserer Stimme und schaute genau auf den Punkt, wo Dean wie angewurzelt stand. „Hallo?" Oh, jetzt sagte er Hallo? Es war doch traurig, wenn man jemanden rief und niemand antwortete. Gut, aber es war auch verrückt einfach ein Hallo nach dem anderen in die Gegend zu schleudern! „Hallo? Hallo-ho!" Malfoy seufzte und wandte sich wieder ab.

Dean verlagerte unruhig sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen und trat nach einer halben Ewigkeit etwas näher. Malfoy presste die Stirn gegen die Knie und schniefte leise vor sich hin. Man wollte ihm am liebsten den Kopf tätscheln und die Hand dann nie wieder aus dem seidigen Blondhaar nehmen.

„Hilfe!" Malfoy sprang quietschend auf, als er Deans Finger in seinen Haaren spürte. „Igitt…"

Dean verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Igitt? Also, er mochte nicht so schöne Hände wie Malfoy haben, aber im Gegensatz zu Pravatis waren seine ein Traum. Trotzdem wischte Draco sich wieder und wieder über seinen Kopf, als hätte er dort ein Insekt sitzen gehabt.

„Myrte?", fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile und schaute sich suchend um.

Deans Augen weiteten sich. „Myrte?", entfuhr es ihm und er prustete, worauf Malfoy erschrocken zurücksprang.

„Du bist nicht Myrte!", quietschte er und die hohe Tonlage ließ Dean schon wieder lachen. „Hör auf dich über mich lustig zu machen und zeig dich!", verlangte er ganz typisch hochnäsig, aber Dean konnte ihn gerade gar nicht ernst nehmen. Sehnte sich nach der Maulenden Myrte? „Das ist nicht ansatzweise komisch."

Dean seufzte. Er hatte doch nur ein bisschen Nähe gesucht und jetzt sah Malfoy aus, als würde ihm jemand den Zauberstab an die Kehle halten, den Todesfluch schon auf den Lippen. „Ich tu dir doch nichts", murmelte Dean und schalt sich innerlich dafür, dass er so unachtsam war. Malfoy würde seine Stimme erkennen. Oder? Eigentlich…

„Was soll das?", fragte Draco mit zittriger Stimme. Er schien tatsächlich nicht die Stimme seines Klassenkameraden erkennen zu können. Irgendwie war das mehr als deprimierend. „Wer…"

Malfoy schnappte nach Luft, als er eine unsichtbare Hand auf die Schulter gelegt bekam. Ach, aber warum denn nicht? Dean war immer noch ein Gryffindor. Wenn er mal anfassen wollte, dann würde er einfach. Federleicht strich er über die schmale Schulter, erreichte den Hemdkragen und ließ die Finger in Dracos Nacken liegen. Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Atem ging schwer und er zitterte am ganzen Körper, wehrte sich aber nicht, als würde er es sogar begrüßen gleich stranguliert zu werden. Deans Finger fuhren einen Moment über die aufgestellten Härchen in Dracos Nacken und wanderten dann zu der blassen Wange. Verwirrt drehte Draco den Kopf leicht und fuhr urplötzlich zurück, als der unsichtbare Daumen für einen Wimpernschlag über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen fuhr.

„Ich werde das melden", presste Malfoy hervor und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum. „Wenn du mich hier befummelst, dann… ähm, werde ich das melden."

Dean bekam gar nicht so richtig mit was Malfoy sagte. Fasziniert starrte er die leichte gerötete Haut von Dracos Wange an und wunderte sich immer noch darüber, wie unglaublich weich die war. Am liebsten hätte er überprüft, ob das überall der Fall war, aber er hatte Draco wohl ziemlich verschreckt; durchaus verständlich.

„Bi-Bist du noch da?", fragte Draco und schaute sich suchend um. Er schluckte hart und streckte die Hand aus, tastete wie ein Blinder nach einem Halt im Dunkeln. „Hallo?" Fast schien es, als wolle er, dass noch jemand da war, weshalb Dean sich wieder vorwagte und ganz sachte eine Träne aus Malfoys Augenwinkel wischte.

„Du scheinst… traurig zu sein."

„Du scheinst verrückt zu sein, wenn du mitten auf den Ländereien herumläufst und fremde Menschen begrabbelst", schnaubte Malfoy und drückte sich enger gegen den Stamm. „Was soll das? Was bezweckst du damit?"

„Wollte nur…" Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, realisierte dann, dass Malfoy das gar nicht sehen konnte und seufzte.

„Willst du mich beschatten? Denk nicht, ich wäre blöd genug sowas nicht zu merken", zischte Malfoy und streckte wieder die Hand aus, verfehlte Dean aber um ein paar Zentimeter. „Das ist verrückt!"

„Ich wollte nur…" Dean holte tief Luft, streckte die Hand aus und umklammerte Malfoys Handgelenk. „…nur mal… anfassen." Er rechnete damit, dass Draco einfach schreiend weglaufen wollte, aber tatsächlich hob er nur eine Augenbraue und grinste dann, fühlte sich anscheinend geschmeichelt.

„Anfassen?" Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und entzog Dean sein Handgelenk. „Das ist ziemlich seltsam, nicht?"

„Ich fand's irgendwie eher… romantisch", gab Dean schulterzuckend zu und verdrehte die Augen, weil Draco das ja gar nicht sehen konnte.

„Romantisch, so, so…" Draco versuchte sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. „Das ist immer noch seltsam. Ich meine… Ja, ähm…" Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und schaute sich um. „Warum zeigst du dich nicht einfach, dann kann ich mich lustig machen." Er biss sich gespannt auf die Unterlippe.

„Gerade deswegen doch nicht", brummte Dean. „Bist du blond, oder was?"

„Jaah…"

„Ich meinte… blöd…" Er sollte aufhören auf diese Haare zu starren.

„Oh, das ist jetzt wieder ganz und gar nicht romantisch." Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist ein unsensibles Arschloch, nichts besonderes also."

Dean schnaubte auf. „Du findest nie raus wer ich bin."

„Warum sollte ich auch?" Malfoy grinste. „Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder? Damit ich dich kennenlerne, ohne jetzt schon zu sehen, dass du total hässlich bist."

„So oberflächlich…" Dean seufzte. „Weißt du, manchmal ist es einfacher mit Menschen, die man nicht kennt, über seine Probleme zu reden."

Malfoy blinzelte verwundert, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Probleme? Außer, dass mich ein Perverser stalkt habe ich keine Probleme", beteuerte er.

„Jaah, ich sitze abends auch gerne draußen und heule mir die Seele aus dem Leib", gab Dean zurück und trieb die leichte Röte so wieder aus Dracos Gesicht, das kreideweiß wurde. Er starrte aus großen Augen ins Leere und ballte die Hände langsam zu Fäusten. „Ich wollte nicht –"

„Du wolltest dich nicht lustig machen? Oh, jetzt weiß ich, was du vorhast. Tratschen wir doch einfach mal rum, wenn ich…" Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander und unterdrücken ein Schniefen. „Und weil das noch nicht reicht testen wir auch noch, ob ich vielleicht schwul bin, ja? Aber das kannst du vergessen. Ich steh auf Brüste. Auf voluminöse, dich erdrückende Brüste und damit kann jemand wie du nicht dienen, immerhin hast du nicht mal ein Gesicht!"

„Nur weil du's nicht siehst heißt das nicht –"

„Halt's Maul!" Er schien Malfoys wunden Punkt getroffen haben, denn der schien plötzlich auf hundertachtzig zu sein. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du kennst mich nicht!"

„Ähm… Eigentlich weißt du das nicht so genau", meinte Dean.

Malfoy schnaubte. „Ich kenne deine Stimme nicht. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie genauso gewöhnlich ist wie du!"

Hm, ja. Das lief überhaupt nicht so, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, aber Malfoy sah so niedlich aus, wenn er sich aufregte, das entschuldigte alles. Die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen, die fest zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen und die heruntergezogenen Lippen. So unglaublich perfekte Lippen…

„Das macht man nicht", fauchte Malfoy. „Sich so feige zu verstecken… Nicht mal ein Slytherin bringt das und irgendwie hab ich das wage Gefühl, dass du gerade darauf herumreiten wolltest." Dean schloss den Mund wieder wortlos. „Ich hab einen scheiß Tag, ja? Also will ich einfach nicht mehr genervt werden." Er hatte wohl endgültig genug und wollte zurück zum Schloss, aber Dean konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und wurde einfach umgerannt, landete mit einem Rumps auf dem Boden. „Mann!"

„Ist nicht meine Schuld!" Himmel, er lag hier unter Draco Malfoy! Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und dankte innerlich jedem erdenklichen Gott jeder Religion, die er kannte. Er spürte Malfoys Gewicht und wunderte sich einen Moment, wie merkwürdig leicht er für einen Jungen in diesem Alter war – dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er Malfoy in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sehr oft beim Essen gesehen hatte.

„Natürlich ist das deine Schuld. Kann ich sehen, wo du rumstehst?" Malfoy schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Boden und erwischte dabei Deans Schulter, ignorierte aber den Schmerzenslaut. „Das hier ist zu klischeehaft… Merlin, warum muss ich so einen komischen, einfallslosen Stalker bekommen? Mach es doch wie Thomas und bagger mich ganz offensichtlich im Gang an!" Während Dean spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss schlug Malfoy die Stirn gegen die unsichtbare Brust und grummelte vor sich hin. „Wieso stehen eigentlich immer nur Kerle auf mich?"

„Äh…" Dean hob die Hand und tätschelte Malfoys Rücken. „Passt schon, Malfoy."

„Passt eben nicht, du Vollidiot." Draco seufzte und hob den Kopf leicht, stemmte sich halb auf Dean, halb auf dem Boden hoch. „Weißt du, wie bescheuert es aussieht, wenn ich hier so ein bisschen in der Luft schwebe? Zeig dich doch einfach."

Dean schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während Malfoy direkt auf seine Stirn glotzte, so konzentriert, als könnte er ihn dadurch sichtbar machen. „Nein, mein ich… Äh…" Dean ließ die Hand ruhig auf Malfoys Schulterblatt liegen und spürte, wie der tief einatmete.

„Du…" Malfoy grinste und tastete mit der Hand Deans Arm ab, bis er seine Schulter gefunden hatte, gegen die er dann die Schläfe lehnte. „Du riechst ganz gut", murmelte er und blieb einfach liegen. Dean erstarrte vollkommen und schluckte hart. Er konnte gerade auch wunderbar wahrnehmen, wie toll Malfoy roch und es ließ ihn ganz dämlich grinsen. So hätte er noch eine ganze Weile liegen können, aber was zur Hölle tat Malfoy da mit seiner Hand? Deans Augen weiteten sich, als Malfoy irgendwo etwas weiter unten herumtastete. Er dachte schon sonst was, als er urplötzlich den Zauberstab vor die Nase gehalten bekam.

„Was… soll das?", entfuhr es ihm.

Malfoy hob den Kopf wieder und grinste süffisant. „Dummkopf. Denkst du, ich könnte einen Tarnumhang nicht von einem Desillusionierungszauber unterscheiden?" Seine Hand legte sich direkt auf Deans Gesicht und tatschte da ein bisschen unsicher drauf rum, bis er die glühendheiße Wange gefunden hatte. „Ich bin nicht doof. Ich werde nicht langsam anfangen Sympathie für den unsichtbaren Kerl zu entwickeln, mich vielleicht sogar verknallen und dann herausfinden, dass du ein totaler Trottel bist, den ich normalerweise nicht mal mit dem Arsch angeguckt hätte. Wir lösen das Theater jetzt auf und ich – umpf!"

Dean hatte sich ruckartig hochgezogen und einfach seine Lippen gegen Malfoys Mund gepresst. Er starrte in ein Paar weitaufgerissener Augen und hätte zu gerne versucht das hier zu intensivieren, aber dafür war er jetzt wirklich noch nicht bereit. Mit einer barschen Bewegung warf er Malfoy herum, presste ihn aufs Gras und stemmte sich blitzschnell hoch.

Seine Beine waren ganz wabbelig, als er zurück zum Schloss rannte.


	4. Unterbrechungen

**Unterbrechungen**

„Potter!" Mit der freien Hand rammte Draco den Gryffindor gegen den Wandteppich und hielt mit der anderen seine Schultasche davon ab von seiner Schulter zu rutschen. „Du kleiner, perverser…"

„Ey, Pfoten weg da!", hörte er eine helle Stimme ihn anquietschen, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt den Zeigefinger weiter schmerzhaft fest in Potters Brust zu pieken. Dieser dümmliche Blick aus den grünen Augen konnte einen Draco Malfoy nicht täuschen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass Potter etwas mit diesem unsichtbaren Stalker zutun hatte.

„Ginny, misch dich da doch nicht ein", sagte Potter etwas verlegen über den Aufstand, den seine Freundin machte, als man ihrem Eigentum einen Zentimeter zu nahe gekommen war. Sie holte mit beiden Händen aus und versuchte Draco wegzuschupsen, aber so dünn war er jetzt auch noch nicht geworden. Er hob eine Augenbraue und amüsierte sich über das zornige Gesicht des Wieselmädchens.

„Dir gefällt das auch noch?!", quietschte Weaslette und starrte Potter geschockt an. Draco zog die andere Augenbraue auch noch hoch. „Malfoy, du Flittchen!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu. „Flittchen?!" Er warf einen Blick zu Potter, der aufseufzte. Salazar, was erzählte der Kerl seiner Freundin, dass die auf so einen Scheiß kam? „Hast du sie noch alle? Wenn hier einer das Flittchen ist, dann dein Freund!"

„Häh?", würgte Potter hervor und sah an sich herunter, als würde er so ein Schild entdecken, dass ihm diesen Titel eingebracht hatte. Aber da er ja an Spitznamen gewöhnt war, würde er damit schon noch zurechtkommen.

„Aber da passt ihr ja ganz gut zusammen", setzte Draco noch eins oben drauf, durchschnitt Weasleys angesägte Geduldsfäden und konnte froh darüber sein, dass er nicht damit beschäftigt war, sein Flittchen-Schild zu suchen. So konnte er dank etwas vernachlässigter Sucher-Reflexe der kleinen Faust ausweichen und sich auch noch darüber freuen, dass Potter sie voll auf die Zwölf bekam.

Sich schockiert die schmerzende Hand ausschüttelnd starrte Weasley zu Potter, der noch immer dümmlich dreinblickend seinen Kiefer betatschte. Draco betrachtete die Szenerie einen Moment und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus, während er langsam ein paar Schritte zurücktrat.

„Potty, du solltest aufpassen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird", presste er hervor und fing sich zwei böse Blicke ein. „Es kommt gar nicht cool, wenn die Freundin ihren Kerl misshandelt."

„Misshandelt?! Ich… wollte ihn doch gar nicht treffen!" Übertrieben fürsorglich drehte Weasley Potters Gesicht zu sich um den sich bildenden blauen Fleck zu betrachten. „Oh, Harry… Das tut mir so Leid."

„Ehrlich, Potter", keuchte Draco, atemlos vor Lachen. „Das sagen sie am Anfang immer. Aber glaub nicht, dass sie sich ändern wird."

„Malfoy, verzieh dich endlich!", schnauzte Weasley hochrot.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ist ja gut. Aber Potter, wehe ich muss mich demnächst nochmal von dir im Abendrot begrabbeln lassen." Damit gab er dem Pärchen Stoff zum hitzigen Diskutieren, den die aber leider nicht auszunutzen schienen, und machte sich davon. Hoffentlich hatte Potter seine Lektion gelernt. Eifersüchtige, prügelnde Freundin würde sie ihm wenn aber schon noch beibringen.

„Malfoy!"

Draco wollte sich gerade umschauen, wo diese Stimme herkam, da wurde er auch schon am Oberarm gepackt und um die nächste Ecke gezogen. Dean Thomas konnte einem wirklich Angst machen, wenn er sich so vor einem aufbaute und in eine vor Blicken geschützte Ecke presste. Immerhin war der groß genug um Hagrid die Krawatte zu binden. Draco versuchte unauffällig unter dem neben ihm abgestützten Arm durchzuschlüpfen und sich davon zu machen, während Thomas sich noch suchend umschaute.

„Halt!" Thomas presste hastig die Hände gegen Dracos Brust und drückte ihn fest gegen die Wand. „Ich hab doch noch gar nichts getan."

Draco starrte mit großen Augen hoch zu dem anderen. War denn Hogwarts nur noch voller Perverser? „Ich will auch nicht, dass du was tust", fiepte er. „Lass mich gehen und ich sag niemanden, dass du mich betatscht hast."

Thomas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Betatscht?" Er senkte den Blick, machte große Augen und wich hastig zurück. „Woah! Sorry…" Er hob abwehrend die Hände und wenn er nicht so dunkle Haut gehabt hätte, könnte Draco viel besser sehen, wie er errötete. „I-Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du es dir vielleicht nochmal überlegt hast." Jetzt versuchte er sich an einem Hundeblick, aber Draco traute dem nicht wirklich. So ein riesenhafter Kerl konnte einem nur Angst machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich besser gegen Amazone Weasley wehren können als Potter.

„Was… Was soll ich mir überlegt haben?", fragte Draco nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte. Thomas sah aus, als hätte Draco ihn raus in den Regen geprügelt, als er nicht sofort wusste, wovon er redete. Aber das war sicher nur Tarnung um seine Aggressionen zu verbergen. Anders konnte das gar nicht sein.

„Ähm… Zwing mich doch nicht, dich das jetzt jeden Tag zu fragen", murmelte Thomas und schob in dieser „ich bin ganz schüchtern"-Manier die Finger ineinander, bevor er mit dem Fuß zu scharren begann.

Draco verzog die Mundwinkel. Jetzt hatte es Klick gemacht. „Du willst immer noch, dass ich mich ausziehe?", fragte er grinsend.

„Nicht ausziehen!" Thomas schaute sich unsicher um und räusperte sich. „N-Nur malen… Nur ein einziges Mal. Du musst es doch niemanden sagen."

„Ich glaub aber nicht, dass ich die dadurch entstehende erotische Atmosphäre ignorieren und nicht über dich herfallen kann", sagte Draco ernst und sah zu wie Thomas' Augen sich auf eine Dobbyhafte Größe weiteten. Er gluckste und stupste den Gryffindor an. „War ein Scherz. Aber wirklich, Thomas. Frag mich das noch einmal und ich tratsch es überall rum."

„Jaah, aber…" Thomas räusperte sich und senkte vorsichtig den Blick, um Draco in die Augen zu schauen. „Warum nicht?"

Draco schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Darum."

„Also, ich finde, ich hab mir schon eine ehrliche Antwort verdient", sagte Thomas und räusperte sich erneut. Draco würde ihm ja den Gefallen tun und den Frosch in seinem Hals in etwas Schöneres zu verwandeln, aber ganz sicher nicht in einen Prinzen. Man wusste ja nie, was in Gryffindor'schen Schädeln vorging.

„Also, da bin ich mir nicht ganz so sicher", gab Draco zurück. „Wenn ich ein Mädchen wäre, würde ich dir wahrscheinlich einfach meine Tasche über den Schädel ziehen."

„Wenn… Wenn du ein Mädchen wärst, würde ich das ja nicht wollen." Gegen Ende hatte Draco Mühe Thomas' leise Stimme zu verstehen.

„Mann…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. So viel Hartnäckigkeit konnte einem wirklich die letzten Nerven rauben. „Ich bin wirklich, wirklich geschmeichelt, aber ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du mich nicht mehr nerven würdest. Ich hab einfach keine Zeit, okay? Die Schule wächst mir jetzt schon über den Kopf."

„Ich kann dir helfen!", rutschte es Thomas sofort heraus. Anscheinend wollte er das wirklich und wenn Draco Interesse gehabt hätte, dann würde er das schamlos ausnutzen. „Ich meine… ich kann's versuchen."

Draco seufzte. „Mach dich nicht noch mehr zum Demiguise, Thomas. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich im Moment viel zu tun habe, sonst würde ich da ganz anders rangehen." Er stieß sich von der Wand, an der er gelehnt hatte, ab und wollte weitergehen, aber Thomas packte ihn wieder am Arm. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er Draco wieder in die vorige Position und setzte im krassen Kontrast zu der ruppigen Behandlung einen ganz verzweifelten Blick auf.

„Bitte, Draco", hauchte er ganz dicht an dem langsam rotanlaufenden Gesicht. Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte zurückzuweichen, aber er hatte kaum Platz richtig zu atmen. „Du siehst so melancholisch einfach nur wunderschön aus. Deine Wangenknochen…" Mit verklärtem Blick hob Thomas die Hand und fuhr die Konturen von Dracos Gesicht nach, ohne ihn dabei zu berühren. Dafür hätte Draco ihn da aber wirklich geschlagen. Im Moment rührte er sich aber einfach nicht, damit er nicht aus Versehen seine Position so veränderte, dass Dean merken konnte, wie warm seine Wangen wurden.

„Du wirst rot", murmelte Dean passenderweise und Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. Na, toll… Das hatte er ganz vergessen; man konnte ja sehen, wenn das verdammte Blut sich aus irgendwelchen absurden Gründen in seinen Wangen sammelte. „Das würde ich so gerne festhalten…"

„Thomas, wenn man rot wird, dann kann das unter anderem bedeuten, dass einem etwas unangenehm ist", presste Draco bemüht ruhig hervor. „Wie zum Beispiel derartig bedrängt zu werden."

Thomas runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schaute Draco dann zur Abwechslung auch mal wieder in die Augen. „Oh!" Er wich zurück und errötete selbst. „Sorry…"

Draco schämte sich für seine glühenden Wangen und starrte stur an die gegenüberliegende Wand, während Thomas den Boden fixierte. Eine ganze Weile herrschte so eine unangenehme Stelle, die sie beide wohl durchbrechen wollten, sich aber einfach nicht trauten. Draco fand das merkwürdig genug. Er traute sich eine ganze Menge und Dean Thomas war ja immerhin ein Gryffindor, die waren doch mutig.

Thomas räusperte sich, als Draco seinen Satz mit einem läppischen „Ich" begann. Sie schauten hoch und gleich wieder weg, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

„Professor…", hörte Draco Thomas murmeln und erklärte ihn innerlich schon für verrückt, als er den Kopf drehte. Er seufzte leise, als Professor Snape wie angewurzelt ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt stand. Was konnte der jetzt wieder wollen?

„Lungern Sie hier nicht herum, Mr. Thomas", murmelte Snape, streckte die Hand nach Draco aus und fasste ihn merkwürdig sanft am Oberarm, zog ihn herum. „Draco, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten aus Askaban", sagte er, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Lucius war noch nie jemand, der die Dementoren besonders gut vertragen hat. Ich will nicht… sensibel sagen, aber er steigert sich eben schnell in etwas rein."

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte er und schluckte hart. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Was ist mit Vater?"

„Es wird ihm wieder besser gehen, wenn er erst einmal da raus ist", versuchte Snape ihn tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Draco empfand die ganze Situation dadurch nur noch schlimmer. „Aber du weißt, an wem es hängt, wie lange er noch dort sein wird."

„Was soll das?!" Draco machte sich los und starrte seinen Hauslehrer entsetzt an. „Ich hab schon genug Druck!" Er spürte wie sein Herz zu rasen begann und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. „Vater geht es gut, sonst hätte Mutter… Sie hätte…" Mit hängenden Schultern blickte er zu Boden. „Sie hätte es mir nicht gesagt, weil sie eh denkt, ich würde das hier nicht schaffen, was?"

Snape setzte genau diesen Ausdruck auf, den er in letzter Zeit immer gerne mit sich herumtrug, wenn Draco keine Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung mehr machte. Nicht strafend, nicht wütend – nicht bei ihm. Nur mitleidig.

„Ich schaffe das!", schnauzte Draco wütend. „Ihr werdet schon noch alle sehen. Ich lasse mich nicht unter Druck setzen; das ist nur eine neue Motivation!" Bevor Snape bemerken konnte, dass Tränen in seinen Augen prickelten, drehte Draco sich auf den Absätzen herum und rannte den Korridor entlang.

Er blieb erst schwer keuchend auf den Ländereien stehen und klammerte sich an dem Baum fest, an dem er gestern noch betatscht worden ist. Heiße Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, die Thomas so toll zu finden schien und das war ganz sicher nicht toll. Ein Malfoy weinte doch nicht und Draco heulte seit Monaten jede Nacht sein Kissen voll, weil ihm das alles einfach zu viel wurde. Wenigstens Myrte hatte ihn getröstet, aber jetzt hatte er niemanden mehr…

* * *

Als Dean mit der unsichtbaren Hand über Malfoys nassglänzende Wange fuhr, zuckte der nur kurz zusammen, bevor er sogar schief grinste.

„Du schon wieder", presste er heiser hervor und starrte stur auf den Baumstamm. „Willst du dich wieder lustig machen?"

„Nicht, wenn du keinen Zauberstab auf mich richtest", sagte Dean und schluckte hart. Da sie eben erst miteinander geredet hatten, musste Malfoy doch erkennen, wer er war, aber trotzdem traute er sich nicht, sich zu zeigen. Malfoy schien nicht sehr angetan von seinen Annäherungsversuchen gewesen zu sein, aber vielleicht ertrug er es leichter, wenn er nicht sehen konnte, wer es da wagte ihn anzusprechen.

„Ich würde…"

Dean seufzte. Jetzt kam es: _Ich würde gerne allein sein. Verschwinde, hau ab, fass mich nie wieder an._

„Ich würde ungern allein sein. Kannst du bleiben?" Malfoy drehte den Kopf und blickte ins Leere. Dean klappte der Mund auf und er war froh, dass Malfoy das nicht sehen konnte. Er musste bescheuert aussehen. „Kannst du mir antworten?"

„Ich…" Dean spürte wie sein Gesicht unnatürlich heiß wurde. Er nahm die Hand von Malfoys Wange und legte sie auf die bebende Schulter. „Sicher…" Und jetzt? Was sollte er sagen? War er gut im Trösten? Jedenfalls nicht wenn es um seine kleinen Geschwister ging. Die feuerten immer ihr Spielzeug nach ihm, damit er verschwand. „Du…"

„Du hast mich geküsst", sagte Malfoy geradeheraus und wandte den Blick wieder ab. Deans Hand auf seiner Schulter krallte sich in dem grüngefütterten Umhang fest. Das hatte ja kommen müssen. Und warum zur Hölle musste er jetzt auf Malfoys Lippen starren? Dean befeuchtete sich seine eigenen. Er hatte alles versucht um sich die kurze Berührung einzuprägen, aber irgendwie wollte es nicht funktionieren. Malfoy war genauso wenig fassbar wie der Wind. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er ein einigermaßen schönes Bild von ihm aufs Papier bekommen würde.

„Jaah…"

„Ja?" Malfoys Gesicht war hinter den lose herunterhängenden Haarsträhnen kaum zu erkennen, aber seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach unten. „Das war extrem unromantisch, dafür, dass du das genaue Gegenteil beabsichtigt hattest."

„Ich… hatte Angst", gab Dean zu und kam vorsichtig näher. „Kannst du verstehen, oder?"

Malfoy nickte tatsächlich. „Ich hab auch so oft Angst", sagte er leise, drehte sich herum und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, starrte auf den in der Abendsonne glitzernden See. Er streckte den Arm aus und tastete so lange herum, bis er Deans Brust gefunden hatte, verkrallte die langen Finger dann in dessen Hemd und zog ihn zu sich. „Du musst mir helfen. Ich kann nichts sehen."

Dean wusste aber leider nicht, bei was er helfen sollte.

„Komm her", flüsterte Malfoy und beugte sich leicht vor. Dean drehte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ den Kleineren die Schläfe gegen seine Schulter lehnen. Zögerlich hob er die Hände und legte sie auf Malfoys Rücken, fuhr nach einer Weile leicht auf und ab, wobei er sich beherrschen musste den Druck nicht zu stark werden zu lassen. Dabei wollte er Malfoy spüren. Jeden Muskel, jeden Zentimeter von Dracos Körper kennen lernen.

Deans Atmung beschleunigte sich, als die Hände, die er so bewunderte, sich tastend den Weg auf seine Hüfte bahnten. „Draco…"

Malfoy stutzte einen Moment. „Nochmal", verlangte er und verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Ich… was?" Dean verstand nicht, was Draco meinte.

„Meinen Namen", murmelte er und atmete tief durch. „Ich kenn deine Stimme doch… Irgendwoher… Du sagst meinen Namen, als wäre da… sonst nichts. Als wäre ich einfach Draco. Nicht der Sohn meines Vaters, kein Malfoy… einfach…"

„Draco", wiederholte Dean und irgendein Damm in Malfoy schien zu brechen, dass er plötzlich solche Sturzbäche heulte. „Nicht… Nicht weinen…" Er umfasste Malfoys Gesicht und wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. Draco hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und den Mund geöffnet, damit er schneller an Luft kam. „Sieh mich doch mal an."

Jetzt gluckste er, aber es verwandelte sich schnell in ein Schniefen. „Ich kann dich doch nicht sehen", sagte er und tastete nach Deans Unterarmen, klammerte sich an ihnen fest. „Aber so… so kann ich mir besser vorstellen, dass da jemand ist."

„Oh… Ach ja…" Dean räusperte sich und fuhr fort, die neuen Tränen von Dracos Wangen zu streichen. Das würde er machen, bis keine mehr nachkamen.

„Schaust du gerne oder tust du auch mal was?", krächzte Draco nach einer Weile und befeuchtete sich die Lippen.

„W-Was?" Dean wich automatisch mit dem Kopf nach hinten, als Draco sich vorbeugte.

„Ich kann dich nicht sehen", sagte er leise und ließ die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Als Dean eine ganze Weile damit beschäftigt war seinen Mund wieder zu zuklappen, schnappte Draco nach Luft. „Du machst dich doch nur lustig, ja?"

„Nein", sagte Dean hastig. „Ich… ähm…"

Draco lächelte schief. „Warum darf ich dich dann nicht sehen?", fragte er. „Ich würde dich nicht auslachen. Eigentlich ist es ganz süß…" Er wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Dean wusste einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich sehen. Es war merkwürdig genug mich an Myrtes kalter Schulter auszuheulen. Du… bist ganz warm." Mit einem Ruck warf Draco sich nach vorne und klammerte sich fest. Dean hatte Mühe sie beide auf den Beinen zu halten, aber er gab sich alle Mühe und konnte Draco so ganz wunderbar fest an sich drücken.

„Wi-Willst du mir sagen, warum du so… so traurig bist?", fragte Dean vorsichtig.

„Du bist so groß", wisperte Draco abwesend. „Ich fühl mich wie ein Mädchen… Mag ich nicht." Er ließ ein heiseres Lachen hören, während Dean leise brummte. „Ich dachte doch irgendwie, du seist Potter. Er macht immer so einen Scheiß, aber… er ist kleiner als ich."

„Enttäuscht?" Harry hätte sich da bestimmt drüber gefreut. Zur Not konnte Dean sich ja auswechseln lassen.

„Draco?"

Dean ließ sofort los und rannte unnötigerweise hinter den Baum, als er Snapes Stimme hörte. Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste marschierte hastig auf seinen Schüler zu und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Draco schaute sich noch etwas verwundert um und senkte dann den Blick.

„Hier bist du. Ich hab dich schon gesucht."

„Professor Snape, ich…"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das, Draco? Außerhalb des Unterrichts heißt es Severus für dich", sagte er, klang aber dabei immer noch wie Professor Snape eben klang.

„Ich…" Draco schaute sich wieder um und sah dabei aus, als wäre er gerade erst aufgewacht.

„Du scheinst verstört", sagte Snape und zog Draco herum. „Wir reden. In meinem Büro."

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck machte Draco sich los und wich vor Snape zurück. „Ich bin nicht blöd!", schnauzte er und stolperte zurück. „Darauf falle ich nicht herein! Es ist schon lange nichts mehr wie früher, _Sir_!" Er fuhr herum und rauschte zum Schloss zurück.

Snape blickte ihm eine Weile nach, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und in Deans Richtung starrte. „Sie können rauskommen, Mr. Thomas."

Schwer schluckend löste Dean den Zauber und trat aus dem Schutz des Baumes. „Professor", murmelte er grüßend.

Einen Moment wurde er gemustert. „Lassen Sie solche kindischen Spielchen, Mr. Thomas", sagte er kühl. „Und halten Sie sich von Mr. Malfoy fern."

Dean schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wieso?" Das war wahrscheinlich das längste Gespräch, das er jemals mit Snape geführt hatte.

„Es dürfte Ihnen klar sein, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein wird, sich mit jemanden abgegeben zu haben, der Ihren Blutstatus hat", sagte Snape und nickte zum Schloss. „An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mich beeilen. In fünf Minuten werde ich Ihnen Punkte abziehen, wenn ich Sie auf den Ländereien erwische."

Dean presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und marschierte zum Schloss zurück.


	5. Enthüllungen

**Enthüllungen**

Harry hatte gewusst, dass dieses Omniglas ihm noch einmal sehr hilfreich wäre. Er konnte hier in seinem Schlafsaal sitzen und beobachten, was Malfoy da unten auf den Ländereien trieb. Bestimmt plante er seinen nächsten Schritt im dämmrigen Abendlicht. Schade nur, dass Harry zwar sehr nah an Malfoys Kopf ranzoomen konnte, aber nicht hinein. Was würde er dort finden?

Als die Tür hinter ihm aufging zuckte Harry kurz zusammen, drückte aus Versehen auf den Knopf für Zeitlupe und musste jetzt mit ansehen, wie Malfoy für so eine Shampoowerbung übte. Dass er dafür die richtigen Haare hatte musste man zugeben, aber sie schienen nicht lang genug zu sein, damit man sie über die Schulter werfen konnte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, nahm das kleine Messingfernglas herunter und drehte sich um.

„Seamus?" Er legte den Kopf schief, aber wurde gar nicht beachtet. Stattdessen riss Seamus die Vorhänge von Deans Bett auf und beugte sich über das Knäuel unter der Decke. Harry machte große Augen. Dean war hier gewesen? Die ganze Zeit? Hatte er mal voll verpennt…

„Lass mich", hörte er Dean brummen, der sich unter der Decke an selbiger festkrallte, damit Seamus' Versuche sie wegzuziehen erfolglos blieben. Harry rutschte von der Fensterbank und stellte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite, hob noch einmal grüßend die Hand, was Seamus seufzend abtat.

„Hilf mir mal, Harry", verlangte er.

„Ähm… Wenn er aber nicht will." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, worauf Seamus die Hände in die Hüften stemmte.

„Du kannst ihn hier doch nicht versauern lassen!", schnauzte er. „Den ganzen Tag kommt er nicht hier raus und dir ist das einfach egal?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Er hatte einfach nicht gemerkt, dass Dean seinen Samstag im Bett verbracht hatte, aber wie auch? Sein Kopf war mit anderen Dingen gefüllt. Er musste immer noch rausfinden, was Malfoy ständig spätabends auf die Ländereien trieb, wo er Ewigkeiten unter einem Baum saß und aufs Wasser starrte. Das war doch zu auffällig…

„Mann, Harry…" Seamus wandte sich kopfschüttelnd ab und zog die Decke von Deans Füßen, wohl in der Absicht sie zu kitzeln. Aber Dean hatte vorgesorgt und trug anscheinend mehrere Paar Socken. Harry gluckste darüber und fing sich einen zornigen Blick von Seamus, während Dean die Beine langsam an und wieder unter die Decke zog.

„Lass ihn doch einfach", meinte Harry. Vielleicht hatte Dean noch eine Abfuhr von Malfoy bekommen und weinte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Konnte einem fast Leid tun, andererseits war doch von vorneherein klar, dass jemand wie Malfoy sich nicht mit einem Dean Thomas abgeben würde. Pech in der Liebe, Pech im Spiel. Harry hatte nicht vor Dean nächstes Jahr in die Quidditchmannschaft zu lassen. Das hatte er davon, wenn er Malfoy angrub.

„Oi, ich will aber nicht", maulte Seamus und rüttelte an Deans Schulter. „Komm da raus, Alter. Wir können in die Küche gehen und die Schokolade besorgen, na? Soll Lupin nach bei fast allem helfen." Er schaute fragend zu Harry, der einfach mal schnell nickte. Dean brummte nur wieder und blieb still liegen. „Mädchen machen das doch auch ständig, ne?" Wieder schaute Seamus zu Harry, der diesmal aber nur die Schultern zucken konnte. Wusste er doch nicht. „Boah, du bist auch gar keine Hilfe, Harry."

„Ich mein nur, lass ihn doch weinen…"

„Weinen?!" Dean fuhr hoch und starrte Harry entsetzt an. Seine Augen schienen zwar etwas geschwollen zu sein, aber das kam in diesem speziellen Fall wohl davon, dass er den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen hatte. „Ich heul nicht! Ich bin nur müde…" Damit haute er sich wieder hin und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn.

Seamus grinste breit und nickte zufrieden. Für ihn war das schon ein ungemeiner Fortschritt und der schien ihn sehr zu motivieren. „Du kannst uns doch sagen, warum du… so… ähm, müde bist." Er ließ sich dreist auf Deans Bettkante fallen und bedeutete Harry es ihm gleich zu tun, aber der hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist doch egal", murmelte Dean und versuchte sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen, aber Seamus hielt den roten Stoff schnell fest. „Mann, Shay… Lass mich doch…"

„Ich mag's aber nicht alleine durchs Schloss zu wandern", sagte Seamus und setzte eine Leidensmiene auf. „Alle haben sie jemanden und ich dümpele ganz alleine am Seeufer vor mich hin."

„Nee, das ist Malfoy", flutschte es Harry heraus und sofort fuhr Dean hoch. Ihm fielen fast die dunklen Augen raus, während er Harry musterte, als hätte der ihm gerade gesagt, das Hogwarts nur ein Traum gewesen sei. „Hab ihn da unten sitzen sehen, als ich…" Scheiße… Er wurde fragend angestarrt, als ihm keine Ausrede einfiel. „…als ich Vögel beobachtet habe. Mein neues Hobby."

Seamus lachte brüllend los und Dean hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. Langsam aber sicher lief Harry hochrot an und drehte sich schließlich um. Bitte, sollten sie ihn doch auslachen. Wenigstens war er nicht auf diese peinliche Weise von Malfoy besessen, die ihn den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen ließ. Als er allerdings kurz über die Schulter schaute war Dean schon halb aus der Tür raus. Seamus glotzte ihm verdattert nach und blinzelte schnell hintereinander, bevor er zu Harry schaute, der kurz mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Na, toll…" Seamus seufzte. „Magst du Schokolade, Harry?" Damit begann er seine Taschen auszuräumen, die er sich wohl vorsichtshalber in der Küche aufgefüllt hatte, um Dean einen Zuckerschock verpassen zu können.

„Ähm…" Harry hob sein Fernglas und schaute kurz auf die Ländereien. Malfoy saß noch immer am See und starrte apathisch aufs Wasser. Da würde er wohl auch noch eine Weile bleiben. Also setzte Harry sich zu Seamus und verteilte Schokoladenkrümel auf Deans Bettdecke. Durch die Wärme würden die schmelzen und Dean konnte dann auf dem Boden schlafen.

* * *

Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit saß Draco hier am Seeufer und spürte jetzt schon die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Er wartete natürlich nicht darauf, dass irgendein unsichtbarer Kerl kam um ihn zu trösten. Davon hatte er ja letzten Endes nicht. Alles, was er hier tat, war sich eine Pause zu gönnen, bevor er die Nacht wieder im Raum der Wünsche verbrachte. Alleine…

Er seufzte auf. Merlin, nicht, dass es langweilig wäre, wenn er das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren versuchte, aber es war dann so widerlich ruhig und mitten in der Nacht, wenn alles dunkel war, dann wurde das sehr schnell mal unheimlich. Aber er konnte ja schlecht Crabbe und Goyle mit reinnehmen. Die beiden Dussel würden sicher alles kaputt machen.

Natürlich vermisste er den unsichtbaren Kerl nicht. Warum sollte er denn auch? Sie hatten ja nicht mal ein wirklich vernünftiges Gespräch miteinander führen können, bevor der die Hosen voll bekommen hatte und einfach nicht mehr auftauchte. Trotzdem hätte er gerne gewusst, wer sich so einen Scheiß ausdachte. Wirklich kreativ war es ja nicht und romantisch mal gar nicht. Musste also eine sehr dumme, einfallslose Socke sein. Potter hätte also perfekt gepasst, aber das hatte er ja schon anhand der Größe ausschließen können und natürlich hatte er das auch gar nicht gewollt…

Es musste jemand sein, dem er sonst keine Beachtung schenkte. Also auf jeden Fall jemand aus einem anderen Haus oder einer anderen Stufe. Wobei alle bis zur vierten Klasse recht unwahrscheinlich waren bei der Größe und er hoffte wirklich nicht, dass Urquhart ihn beim Quidditch so sehr vermisste, dass er sich unsichtbar machen musste, um schamlos auf seinen Hintern zu starren.

Draco rutschte etwas nervös herum. Igitt, bitte nicht… Nachher hatte er sich wirklich von so einem hässlichen Trollverschnitt anfassen lassen. Dann konnte er nie wieder aus der Dusche rauskommen… Die Beine anziehend umschlang Draco seine Knie mit den Armen und presste die Stirn gegen seine Handflächen. Der Kerl musste hässlich sein, sonst würde er nicht diese ‚lern mich doch erstmal kennen'-Schiene fahren. Vielleicht sollte er das ja Dean Thomas auf die Nase binden. Der sah aus, als würde er alles verprügeln, dass sich zu nah an seinen Schwarm rantraute.

Seufzend hob Draco wieder den Blick. Er kannte den Kerl doch irgendwoher… Als der seinen Namen gesagt hatte, da hatte es fast ‚Klick' gemacht. Wenn er das doch noch einmal hören könnte, dann käme er sicherlich darauf…

„Draco?"

Er spürte, wie seine Augen sich langsam weiteten. Wenn man gerade dran dachte… Und jetzt? Draco starrte stur weiter nach vorne. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehen würde, sähe er ja ohnehin nichts. Aber das war eindeutig der Kerl. Mittlerweile konnte er die Stimme wohl erkennen. Wenn das hier jetzt also nichts brachte, dann konnte er immer noch durch die Schule laufen und jeden Schüler, der größer als er war, ansprechen.

„Hallo?"

„Ich hör dich schon", schnaubte Draco. „Aber warum soll ich mich umdrehen? So schön ist die Landschaft hier auch wieder nicht."

„Ich… ähm… bin nicht unsichtbar", sagte der Kerl und Draco erstarrte. Er hörte eine Weile nur den kühlen Wind, der die Grashalme umbog, bevor er dann auf sein rasendes Herz aufmerksam wurde. Na, toll… Warum musste der Kerl so einen Unsinn machen? Dafür war er einfach noch nicht bereit. Okay, bis eben hatte er noch wissen wollen, wer sich dahinter verbarg, aber jetzt stellte er gerade fest, dass er einen unsichtbaren Kerl einer Enttäuschung vorzog.

„Mir doch egal", murmelte Draco und hoffte inständig, dass der Kerl da einfach hinter ihm stehenbleiben würde. „Ich will eh nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Immerhin hast du mich einfach sitzenlassen."

Er hörte ein verlegenes Räuspern. „Du hast gewartet?"

„Salazar, natürlich hab ich gewartet!", schnauzte Draco und musste sich beherrschen nicht über die Schulter zu schauen. Er war so verdammt neugierig. „Ich dachte, dass wird so ein… Ding. Aber nach zweimal ist es das noch nicht, deswegen ist es mir scheißegal, ob du plötzlich ein bisschen Mut zusammengekratzt hast. Du hast den Zauber des Moments zerstört. Das verzeih ich dir nie…" Er schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und zog gleichzeitig die Mundwinkel herunter, was mehr als dämlich aussehen musste. Als er jedoch die sich nähernden Schritte hörte, hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Komm bloß nicht näher!"

„Du musst ja nicht gucken", sagte der Kerl, setzte sich dann einfach hinter Draco und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern. Draco konnte nicht mal blinzeln, da wurde er schon nach hinten gegen eine Brust und zwischen zwei Beine gezogen. Als er den Blick nach rechts wandte konnte er einen ausgiebigen Blick auf den sonst immer unsichtbaren Oberschenkel werfen. Daran konnte er aber niemanden erkennen, vor allem, weil der Kerl einfach weiter seine Schuluniform trug, und das am Wochenende. Die kräftigen Arme waren bedeckt von weiten, schwarzen Ärmeln und Draco konnte nicht einmal die Fütterung ausmachen, um ein Haus zu zuordnen. Wie unfair…

„Warum bist du nicht mehr gekommen?", fragte Draco schließlich, hob die Hände und klammerte sich an den Armen fest. So wunderbar warm… Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Gefühl so beschützend im Arm gehalten zu werden einfach zu genießen. Das war mehr als ungewohnt, ganz und gar nicht weich wie ein Mädchen, aber nach einem Moment hatte er sich schon richtig daran gewöhnt.

„Ähm…" Draco spürte warmen Atem in seinem Nacken. „Das letzte Mal… war da Snape und er meinte, ich solle die kindischen Spielchen lieber lassen. Ich dachte, du siehst das bestimmt ganz ähnlich."

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Ich fand es eigentlich eher romantisch", sagte er und stimmte in das leise Lachen, das von hinten kam, ein. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich etwas nach hinten und spürte weiche Haarspitzen seine Schläfe kitzeln. „Irgendwie ist es unfair, dass du dich Professor Snape zeigst, mir aber nicht. Oder machst du sowas ständig?"

„Bei Snape sicher nicht…", grummelte es hinter ihm und Draco musste grinsen.

„Ich hab überlegt, woher ich deine Stimme kenne, aber ich komm einfach nicht drauf", sagte er, während er mit den Fingern zaghaft über den Arm tastete. „Heißt das, dass du einfach nicht sehr gesprächig bist?"

„Heißt wohl eher, dass ich nicht sehr wichtig bin…"

„Nott bist du aber nicht", sagte Draco und hörte auch ein leises Keuchen hinter sich. „Obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass irgendwer im ganzen Schloss seine Stimme jemals gehört hat."

„Du kannst dich einfach umdrehen, wenn du es wissen willst."

Draco schluckte. Sollte er? Merlin, und da behauptete er, Slytherins seien nicht feige… Er traute sich ja nicht mal den Kopf leicht zu drehen. Es war ja auch ganz schön so. Er konnte hier sitzen, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und die Wärme hinter sich genießen. Was brauchte er dafür denn ein Gesicht?

„Wenn Professor Snape meint, dass das keine gute Idee ist, dann stimmt das sicher", krächzte er schließlich und räusperte sich. „Du wirfst mir doch hier kein Glück vor die Füße, das ich niemals aufheben kann, oder?"

Eine Weile blieb es still und Draco spürte eine Nasenspitze durch seine Haare fahren. „Bist du… glücklich?" Er spürte den warmen Atem wieder im Nacken, konnte den Abstand, den die anderen Lippen entfernt waren, förmlich erahnen und wünschte sich, dass die sich einfach nehmen würden, wonach ihnen verlangte.

„Ich… denke schon", sagte Draco und zog die Mundwinkel herunter. Beim Dunklen Lord, er konnte den Schmalz aufsammeln und auf Crabbes Brot schmieren, es wäre immer noch eine große Portion übrig. Was wurde hier nur aus ihm?

Anscheinend fand nicht nur er das grässlich, denn die Umklammerung der Arme wurde zuerst lockerer und plötzlich waren sie ganz weg. Draco durchfuhr ein Zittern bei der plötzlichen Kälte. Er hörte das Rascheln des Schulumhanges, als der unsensibel Saftsack sich erhob. Das machte man nicht. Man trampelte ja nicht auf Gefühlen von anderen Leuten herum. Na ja… Außer man hieß Draco Malfoy, dann hatte man eine Sondergenehmigung.

Die Sonne wollte gerade hinter den nahegelegenen Bergen verschwinden, da stellte sich dieser Volldepp auch noch direkt davor. Draco starrte einen Moment schockiert auf die Beine und hob dann langsam den Blick. Jetzt konnte er die Hände sehen, die ihn eben gehalten hatten. So dunkle Haut, das grenzte seine Auswahlmöglichkeiten schon mal ein. Aber Blaise würde zum Beispiel niemals so einen Schrott machen. Schnell hintereinander blinzelnd ließ er den Blick über die Brust wandern und fixierte das Gryffindorwappen auf dem Schulumhang. Scheiße… Das machte es schon mal schlimmer, als Blaise Zabini, aber wer… Kurz bevor er das Gesicht erreichte machte es ‚Klick' und er konnte die Stimme endlich zuordnen.

Hastig senkte er den Blick wieder, starrte einen Moment auf den Boden und schlug sich dann eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Thomas?"

„Ähm…" Thomas scharrte einen Moment mit dem Fuß, worauf Draco wieder nach oben schaute. „Hi."

Draco zog die Mundwinkel herunter und sprang blitzschnell auf. „Hi? Hi?! Geht's noch, Thomas?! Was soll die verdammte Scheiße hier?", brüllte er so laut, dass man ihn bis zu Hagrids Hütte hören musste. Thomas setzte einen entschuldigenden Blick auf, aber das zog nicht bei Draco. „Du widerwärtiger Bastard."

„Was?", fiepte Thomas mit großen Augen.

„Ich fühle mich vergewaltigt", zischte Draco.

„Was?!", wiederholte Thomas noch eine Oktave höher.

„Tu nicht so, du verdammtes Arschloch", spuckte Draco aus, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und marschierte davon.

Thomas brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. „Draco!", rief er ihm dann nach und sofort wirbelte der herum.

„Wage es nicht mich so zu nennen." Zornig und mit hoffentlich nicht offensichtlichen Tränen in den Augen fixierte er den Gryffindor. „Dazu bist du nicht in der Position, Schlammblut."

Verletzt taumelte Thomas einen Schritt zurück und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Draco schnaubte noch einmal auf, drehte sich herum und kam gerade mal zwei Schritte weiter, dann packte man ihn furchtbar grob an der Schulter. Er gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich, als er mit dem Rücken gegen den nächstbesten Baumstamm knallte.

„Schlammblut, ja?!", schnauzte Thomas ihn an und mit dem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen wirkte er noch angsteinflößender, als Draco ohnehin schon immer fand. „Was gibt dir das Recht zu denken, du seist besser als ich, nur weil deine Eltern dir den Schnuller ins Maul hexen konnten?"

„Was gibt dir das Recht derartig mit mir zu spielen?!", gab Draco zurück und schnappte zittrig nach Luft, wandte den Blick auf den Boden. Der Schmerz, der seine Schultern durchzuckte, wurde irgendwie nur stärker, als Dean seinen Griff lockerte. Die großen Hände waren so schwer, dass sie ihn beinahe in die Knie drückten. „Das hast du verdient, Schlammblut. Dein scheiß Blut ist so schlammig, du könntest deiner Haut einen viel schöneren Braunton damit verpassen.

Dean rammte ihn noch einmal fest gegen den Stamm. „Halt die Klappe!" Und noch einmal glaubte Draco seine Knochen würden brechen, so hart knallte er gegen den Baum. „Halt's Maul, verdammt!" Dean ließ urplötzlich ganz locker und sank auf den Boden, klammerte sich ziemlich verzweifelt an Dracos Hemdsaum fest. „Warum bist du so unglaublich… gemein zu mir?"

_Weil ich ein scheiß Mal auf dem Arm habe, mit dem ich geschworen habe solche wie dich auszurotten…_ Draco biss sich fest auf die Lippe, starrte nach vorne und versuchte den Jungen, der vor ihm hockte, einfach zu ignorieren. Wieso empfand er auch Mitleid mit Thomas? Warum verspürte er das Bedürfnis ihm zumindest die Schulter zu tätscheln?

„Ich wollte doch nur… Ich hab dich… Eben warst du noch…"

„Lass los, Thomas." Draco fasste nach der Hand, die ihm das Hemd zerknitterte und versuchte den festen Griff zu lösen. „Das ist erbärmlich." Peinlich berührt wandte er den Blick ab, als Dean hochschaute.

„Aber eben…"

Draco machte sich los und trat zurück. „Eben wusste ich auch nicht, dass ich jedesmal unter die Dusche springen muss, wenn du mich antatschst." Er räusperte sich und wich dem sicherlich ärgerlichen Blick von Thomas aus. „Das muss ich jetzt übrigens nachholen. Nachher färbt deine Talentlosigkeit noch auf mich ab." Dracos Beine wollten nur leider nicht. Merlin, warum sagte er, dass er gehen wollte und blieb dann total dämlich stehen?

Dean schien das nach einer Weile auch aufzufallen und er stand wenigstens wieder auf. Wenn das jemand gesehen hätte… Die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend starrte er Draco an und legte den Kopf schief, sagte aber nichts.

Wieder räusperte Draco sich und versuchte mit geballter mentaler Kraft das Blut davon abzuhalten sich in seinen Wangen zu sammeln. „Du darfst auch nicht mitkommen", presste er hervor. „Ich bade gerne allein."

„Oder mit Myrte", ergänzte Thomas und zog wohl ein bisschen Genugtuung aus Dracos anschwellenden Augen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend wartete er wohl auf eine Antwort oder so etwas, aber Draco hatte gar keinen Grund dazu. Er war fertig. „Wolltest du nicht gehen?"

Die Mundwinkel herunterziehend reckte Draco das Kinn. „Von einem Schlammblut lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen, klar?"

Deans Lächeln war zwar etwas schief, aber es war deutlich zu erkennen und es hatte verdammt nochmal nichts hier zu suchen! „Je öfter du das sagst, desto weniger interessiert es mich."

„Wenn dich nicht interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe, dann hau doch einfach ab." Schmollend schob Draco die Unterlippe vor und Deans schiefes Lächeln wurde zu einem ganz widerlichen Grinsen. Draco sollte wirklich einfach gehen. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass man ihm einen non-verbalen Beinklammer-Zauber aufhalste. Fehlte noch, dass er sich jetzt bewegte und vor Thomas auf die Fresse legte. Das würde der doch glatt ausnutzen und sich von hinten auf ihn werfen. Genau so sah der nämlich aus!

Draco schluckte, als Dean einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte. Er rechnete schon wieder damit brutale Bekanntschaft mit dem Baum zu machen, aber Thomas lehnte sich nur direkt neben Draco gegen den Stamm, starrte Draco stur von der Seite an, was den aber nicht davon abhielt weiter den See zu fixieren. Na, toll… Eben war er noch gut dabei gewesen seinen Stalker mit ein paar scharfen Beleidigungen endgültig loszuwerden und jetzt stand er ganz friedlich mit Dean Thomas unter einem Baum.

Das dämmrige Licht fiel spärlich durch die Baumkrone und malte verworrene Muster auf den Boden. Draco stockte. Warum glotzte er plötzlich auf den verdammten Boden? Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Thomas, der ihn immer noch anstierte, weshalb Draco schnell wieder nach vorne schaute, bevor man ihm noch Voyeurismus unterstellen könnte. Er seufzte auf und legte die Hände auf den Stamm, spürte, wie die brüchige Baumrinde seine empfindliche Haut ziemlich beanspruchte.

Kurz darauf legte sich eine andere Hand auf seine. Draco zuckte merkwürdigerweise nicht zusammen, drehte den Kopf leicht und schaute auf Deans Hand, die seine fast vollständig bedeckte. Die wenigen sichtbaren Stellen stachen unnatürlich hell zwischen den dunklen Fingern hervor und Draco erwartete schon irgendeine dämliche Bemerkung über Kontraste. Aber Dean sagte nichts, bewegte seine Hand keinen Millimeter und schaute Draco auch nicht mehr an, als der vorsichtig den Blick hob.

Draco schluckte leicht und schaute wieder nach vorne. Er fühlte sich, als würde er irgendetwas verraten, aber seine Beine wollten immer noch keinen Schritt nach vorne und weg von Thomas machen.


	6. Abweisungen

**Abweisungen**

„Mein Magen…", stöhnte Seamus und hielt sich ebendiesen, genauso wie Ron, was der aber unbewusst im Schlaf tat. Neville schnarchte auch schon im Schokoladenrausch und Harry war der einzige, der glaubte, noch einen Riegel verdrücken zu können. Wenn er bei den Dursleys war, dann bekam er auch höchstens das, was Dudley auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen. Und wie er noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte, schmiss sich sein Cousin auch mal auf den Teppich um eine Toffeebohne vom selbigen zu schlecken.

„Willst du den dann nicht mehr?" Harry streckte die Hand nach dem Schokofrosch aus, der auf Seamus' aufgeblähten Bauch lag.

„Pfoten weg!", schnaubte Seamus sofort und klatschte Harry auf die Hand. „Das is' meiner…" Schwer atmend wischte Seamus sich den Schokorand vom Mund und packte den Frosch aus, der ihm aber prompt aus der Hand flutschte, als er seinen einzigen Sprung machte.

Harry streckte reflexartig die Hand aus und grinste, als er den Frosch gefangen hatte. „Finder darf's behalten", sagte er und stopfte sich den Frosch in den Mund, bevor Seamus protestieren konnte. „Und wo bleibt Dean?"

Seamus machte große Augen. „Scheiße, den hab ich ganz vergessen." Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, sackte aber wieder zurück auf die Matratze. „Harry, du musst mir nen Gefallen tun", presste er hervor und streckte die Hand aus, winkte Harry näher zu sich. Die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehend lehnte Harry sich vor und drehte sich so, dass Seamus ihm etwas ins Ohr raunen konnte. „Finde Dean und bring ihn nach Hause."

Harry drehte den Kopf und schaute Seamus skeptisch an, der eine theatralische Leidensmiene aufgesetzt hatte. „Ähm…"

„Nein…" Seamus drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Du musst gehen, Harry. Lass mich zurück und erfülle deine Aufgabe."

Seufzend ging Harry da nicht näher drauf ein, rutschte vom Bett und suchte den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer. Seamus schien auch schon längst eingeschlafen zu sein oder er hatte einfach vor Bauchschmerzen die Augen zusammen gekniffen. Jedenfalls lag er ganz ruhig auf Deans Bett, als Harry den Schlafsaal verließ.

Immer so ein Drama machen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als er durch das Portrait ging. Dean heulte sich bestimmt nur die Augen aus, weil Malfoy ihn abgewiesen hatte und lieber alleine draußen saß und… ebenfalls heulte. Harry bog in den Korridor, verlangsamte seinen Schritt und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Moment… Wieso war er da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Dieses gleichzeitige Auftreten von depressivem Verhalten hing doch irgendwie zusammen. Bei Dean war das klar, aber wieso sollte Malfoy traurig darüber sein, dass er jemanden abblitzen ließ?

Harry schüttelte den Gedanken ab und ging weiter, bis er plötzlich Schritte hörte. Verwundert blieb er in der Gewissheit stehen, dass er nicht gesehen werden konnte. Allerdings konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass er hörbar aufkeuchte, als er Dean mit Malfoy um die Ecke kommen sah. Und sie sahen ganz friedlich aus…

Einen nicht allzu großen Abstand zueinander einhaltend starrten sie beide so stur auf den Boden, dass sie sicherlich schon gegen ein Dutzend Wände gelaufen waren. Malfoys sonst so blasse Wangen waren leicht gerötet und Deans Lippen umspielte ein kleines Lächeln. Sie wirkten wie ein frischverliebtes, sehr eingeschüchtertes Pärchen. Warum wollte Harry bei dem Gedanken die ganze Schokolade wieder auskotzen?

Weil Dean sich vom Feind einwickeln ließ. Wahrscheinlich war er auch noch stolz drauf einen Malfoy abgeschleppt zu haben, aber in zwei Wochen lag er wieder heulend im Bett, wenn er kapiert hatte, dass Malfoy ihn nur benutzte. Für was auch immer… Etwas anderes war schier unmöglich. Malfoy gab sich nicht aus Sympathie mit jemanden ab, das sah man an seinen Anhängseln Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Na… dann…" Malfoy blieb jetzt zögerlich stehen, als wäre es das Tollste die ganze Zeit stumm neben Dean Thomas herlaufen zu können. „Jetzt mach bloß schnell, sonst nutze ich noch aus, dass ich Vertrauensschüler bin."

„Du wirst mir keine Punkte abziehen", meinte Dean mit etwas heiserer Stimme.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten, aber ob es ein richtiges Lächeln wurde, konnte Harry nicht mehr erkennen, weil Dean sich umdrehte und Malfoy verdeckte. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und Malfoy scharrte unauffällig mit dem Fuß.

„Aber dir Nachsitzen aufdrücken", sagte Malfoy, während Harry ein paar Schritte nach vorne machte und sich dieses abstruse Bild genau anschauen konnte. Malfoys Wangen waren immer noch gerötet und Harry konnte die Hitze förmlich spüren. Er sah fast aus, als wäre er verlegen. Nein. Er _war_ verlegen. Und Dean konnte seine Augen keine Sekunde von ihm lassen. Das war ja beinahe eklig. Wenn er doch nur schon Dumbledore hätte fragen können, ob sowas überhaupt erlaubt war. Oh… Harry wich leicht zurück, als Malfoy sich die Lippen befeuchtete. Wenn die jetzt anfingen zu knutschen würde er sie aber beide schocken und versuchen ihnen das Gedächtnis zu verändern.

„Hört es sich merkwürdig an, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei dir gerne nach…"

Malfoy hob schnell eine Hand. „Ja, das hört sich merkwürdig an", sagte er und ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen. „Du kennst meine Strafarbeiten noch nicht."

Mit großen Augen schaute Harry hektisch zu Dean. Ach, du Schande… Was lief da nur? Stand Dean jetzt auch noch darauf bestraft zu werden?

Sich leise räuspernd machte Dean einen Schritt nach vorne, worauf Malfoy den Blick senkte und ihm direkt auf die Brust starrte. Entweder lag es an dem Fackelschein oder Malfoys Wangen wurden einen ganzen Rotton dunkler. Deans Brust hob sich etwas schneller, als wäre er gerade einen ganzen Marathon gelaufen. Dafür war seine Hand aber außergewöhnlich ruhig, als er sie nach Malfoy ausstreckte. Er berührte ihn allerdings nicht, fasste nur eine lose Ponysträhne und ließ die kurz über seinen Zeigefinger gleiten, bevor er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, sie fest zur Faust ballte, als könnte er dadurch das Gefühl von Malfoys seidigem Blondhaar festhalten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Seidiges Blondhaar? Malfoy hatte bestimmt Spliss…

Schwer ausatmend trat Malfoy einen Schritt zurück. „Wir sehen uns, Thomas", sagte er so leise, dass Harry Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

„Draco? Du… Du darfst ruhig Dean sagen…"

Malfoys Wangen wurden wieder blass und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, drehte sich dann um. „Hm… Noch nicht", sagte er und schaute über die Schulter. „Ich muss jetzt." Dean sah enttäuscht aus und Malfoy zögerte kurz, musterte sein Gegenüber mit einem ganz komischen Funkeln in den Augen. „War doch ganz nett heute…"

„Bis auf die vielen Beleidigungen", sagte Dean und schmunzelte kurz, während Malfoy aussah, als würde er wegen irgendetwas am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

„Jaah… Ich… Ich muss dann", wiederholte Malfoy und Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Warum ging er nicht einfach? Die verhielten sich wie kleine Kinder. „Gute Nacht, Thomas." Malfoy schüttelte über sich selbst ebenso verwirrt wie Harry den Kopf und drehte sich um. Allerdings bewegte er sich ausgesprochen langsam vorwärts. Harry warf Dean einen kurzen Blick zu, verkniff sich das Schnauben und tapste Malfoy dann nach. Hier um die Ecke war der Raum der Wünsche. Malfoy würde sich da natürlich reinverkriechen. Wenn er jetzt schnell genug war, dann würde er einfach direkt hinter Malfoy durch die Tür schlüpfen können und endlich herausbekommen, was der da die ganze Zeit drin trieb. Endlich. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Bersten gespannt.

Allerdings seufzte Malfoy nur, als er der Wand einen kurzen Blick zu warf und dann einfach weiter ging. Fröhlich wirkte er trotzdem nicht, als er um die Ecke verschwand. Harry starrte ihm noch einen Moment nach, drehte sich dann um und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken, als Deans Gesicht ganz nah an seinem war. Er klammerte sich richtig an der Ecke fest, schaute Malfoy nach und grinste plötzlich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Sich eine Hand gegen die Stirn pressend schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Dean sah aus, als hätte man ihm Felix Felicis intravenös gegeben.

Harry ging achtlos an ihm vorbei zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum nur sah der so glücklich aus? Er hatte Malfoy nicht mal – allein der Gedanke ließ Harry sich schütteln – küssen dürfen. Na ja, wer wusste, wie lange die irgendwo in einem Korridor gestanden hatten. So wie er sein Glück einschätzte würde er demnächst nochmal in sie reinlaufen, wie damals bei Ginny, als Dean mitten im Gang über sie hergefallen war. Was fanden die nur alle an Dean? Hatte nichts. Harry nickte sich selbst zustimmend zu, als er durch das Portraitloch stieg. Malfoy hatte doch nur irgendwas vor. Ginny hatte ihn mit Dean eifersüchtig machen wollen und Malfoy…

Harry schüttelte sich erneut.

Malfoy wollte ihn hoffentlich _nicht_ eifersüchtig machen.

* * *

Glücklich zu sein, obwohl es genug Gründe gab, die einen vom Astronomieturm springen lassen wollten, war eine merkwürdige Sache. Dean konnte nicht anders, als mit einem breiten Dauergrinsen durch Hogwarts zu laufen. Er verspürte das Bedürfnis zu singen, zu tanzen und vor allem, sich am Unterricht zu beteiligen, egal wie merkwürdig Snape ihn dafür ansah.

Draco hingegen – der Grund für seinen Euphorieschub – sah aus, als würde er all die negativen Gedanken abbekommen haben und vom Astronomieturm hüpfen wollen. Seinen Zauberstab zwischen den perfekten Fingern drehend stand er in einer Ecke, alleine und versteckte sich so gut es ging hinter Snapes imposanter Gestalt. Dessen weiter Umhang war nämlich bei einem praktischen Test von einem Zauber aufgebläht worden, womit er jetzt zu kämpfen hatte.

Dean nutzte das aus und kämpfte sich durch das Getümmel von Schülern, die defensive Zauber ausprobierten und dabei kläglich versagten. Draco sah ihn scharf an und machte dann ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit man ihn ja nicht mit dem ‚Schlammblut' sah. Man konnte ja ansatzweise verstehen, dass Draco Malfoy auf seinen Ruf achtete, aber Dean würde am liebsten jetzt sofort seine Hand halten können. Die weichen, langen Finger gegen seine zu spüren war wie ein viel zu schöner Traum und jetzt wurden diese Berührungen an einen blöden Zauberstab verschwendet…

„Was willst du?", zischte Draco ihm entgegen, als Dean sich in seine Nähe stellte und beobachtete, wie Snape immer noch mit seinem Umhang kämpfte. Anscheinend machte sich jemand einen Spaß daraus ihn ständig wieder wie Marylin Monroes Kleid aufzublähen.

„Ich ruh mich hier nur kurz aus", sagte Dean und grinste Draco an, einfach weil er nicht anders konnte. Daraufhin sah der aber leider weg. „Wieso übst du nicht?"

„Keiner übrig", murmelte Draco. „Zabini übt mit Smith…"

Dean runzelte die Stirn und hätte sich nach den beiden umgesehen, wenn er dann nicht den Blick von Draco hätte nehmen müssen. „Warum nimmt er den als Partner?"

„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass mir schlecht ist", murmelte Draco aus den Mundwinkeln und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um etwas mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Dean zu bringen.

„Ist dir schlecht?", fragte Dean etwas besorgt. Draco sah immer so blass aus. Vielleicht änderte sich das einfach nicht, wenn er krank war.

„Thomas, verdammt…" Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Natürlich ist mir schlecht. Ich bin schwanger, weil wir Händchen gehalten haben. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er schaute sich ziemlich nervös um, aber es lag wohl eher an allen anderen, als an Dean. „Rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle."

Dean konnte das irgendwie nicht ernstnehmen. Er fühlte sich nur ein ganz bisschen zurückgewiesen, aber er hatte auch nichts anderes von Draco Malfoy erwartet. Jemand wie der zeigte kaum Gefühle, man musste wenn schon sehr genau hinsehen und Dean könnte stundenlang nichts anderes tun…

„Ähm…" Dean lehnte sich etwas vor. „Darf ich das denn heute Nachmittag?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Dracos Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa. „Thomas, ich _kann_ nicht schwanger werden, also schlag dir das aus dem Kopf."

Dean hätte fast gelacht, aber er tarnte es als Räuspern, damit niemand auf sie aufmerksam wurde. „Ich meinte –"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", zischte Draco. „Und ich weiß es noch nicht…"

„Aber gestern…"

„Gestern war ganz… nett", wiederholte Draco sich heiser. „Aber… es wäre mir lieber, wenn du dich von mir fernhältst."

Bei diesem Tonfall sank Deans Stimmung schlagartig in den Keller. Er verlangte eigentlich doch gar nichts Unmögliches. Nur ein bisschen Nähe. Aber eigentlich sollte er auch ganz zufrieden sein. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Draco noch wie ein aufgeschrecktes Kaninchen gewirkt, wenn er ihn angesprochen hatte. Jetzt waren sie zumindest schon einen Schritt weiter.

„Ich…"

„Mr. Thomas, nehmen Sie Ihren Partner und arbeiten Sie!", kam es da zischend von Snape, dessen Laune noch tiefer gesunken war, als normalerweise. Er bemerkte Draco neben Dean und hob eine Augenbraue. „Meinetwegen nehmen Sie auch Mr. Malfoy, aber tun Sie endlich was."

Ein paar dreckige Lacher folgten, die Deans Wangen heiß werden ließen. Aber Snape hatte Recht! Er mochte es nicht wissen, aber er hatte tatsächlich Recht. Wenn Dean Draco Malfoy wollte, dann würde er sich Draco Malfoy nehmen. Na ja, vielleicht nicht… in diesem zweideutigen Sinne von Nehmen… Noch nicht… Dean unterdrückte ein Kichern und schüttelte schnell den Kopf, traf prompt auf Snapes ärgerlichen Blick.

„Was ist so lustig, Mr. Thomas?", presste er hervor.

Dean könnte natürlich sagen, dass es an seinen pubertären Gedanken lag, dass er sich so merkwürdig aufführte, andererseits hatte er aber auch zur Auswahl, dass Snapes Umhang sich so verheddert hatte, dass jeder Schüler ein bisschen zu viel von der Rückseite seines Professors sah. Er entschied sich aber letztendlich dafür die Klappe zu halten.

„Professor, Ihr…" Draco hing anscheinend wirklich irgendwie an seinem Hauslehrer. Jedenfalls gestikulierte er ihm mit rosafarbenen Wangen, dass seine Kleidung nicht richtig saß. Dean hörte ein überdeutliches „Schleimer" von Terry Boot, bevor der sich wieder einem weiteren Ex von Miss Weasley zuwandte. Michael Corner mochte Dean nicht, Michael Corner mochte Harry nicht mehr, aber Michael Corner mochte Terry Boot und Terry Boot war gemein zu Draco, weshalb Dean sich fest vornahm ihn jetzt nicht mehr zu mögen. Wegen Ginny hatte er sich solche Gedanken nie gemacht, aber im Gegensatz zu Draco wirkte sie auch nicht so zerbrechlich.

Wie auch immer… Dean schenkte Terry einen bösen Blick, während Snape sich weiterem Gelächter stellte, allerdings ließ er seine Wut trotz fehlendem Lachen – oder gerade deswegen – an Dean aus.

„Mr. Thomas, da Sie Ihre Zeit wohl lieber damit verbringen sich auszuruhen gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie sich ausgezeichnet verteidigen können, wenn Ihr Partner Sie angreift." Snape machte eine forsche Handbewegung und bedeutete Dean sich in die Mitte des Klassenraumes zu stellen. Das behagte dem gar nicht. Rampenlicht war nicht wirklich sein Ding. „Mr. Malfoy wird –"

„Was?!" Seamus schubste Ron zur Seite, der ihm irgendwas ins Ohr gebrabbelt hatte und rauschte nach vorne. „_Ich_ bin Deans Partner!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Das machen Sie dann später in Ihrem Schlafsaal aus, Mr. Finnigan." Er winkte Draco zu sich, der eher zögerlich in die Mitte trat und Snape einen Blick zuschoss, als wäre er seine Mutter und würde ihm dafür gleich noch eine Standpauke halten. „Draco, Sie greifen Mr. Thomas an – aber seien Sie nicht zu hart – und er wird uns eine perfekte Reflektion des Zaubers zeigen können, sonst sind es statt fünf Rollen sieben."

Erwartungsdruck. Genau das, was ein Künstler nicht gebrauchen konnte. Na ja, vielleicht gab es Menschen die gut unter Druck arbeiten konnten, aber Dean konnte es nicht. Er wurde nervös, spürte wie ihm der Zauberstab aus den schwitzigen Händen zu rutschen drohte und bemerkte auch noch Harry Potters stechenden Blick im Rücken. Dafür bekam er von dem Blick aus den grauen Augen seines Gegenübers ganz weiche Knie.

Das nächste Problem: Er konnte Draco doch nicht wehtun. Das widerstrebte ihm fast genauso, wie sich vor Harry die Blöße zu geben, dass seine DA-Stunden einfach nichts gebracht hatten. Außerdem glaubte er die arroganten Kommentare von den verdammten Ravenclaws hören zu können. Boot verlor immer mehr Sympathiepunkte, während Michael… Ach, Michael konnte man doch nicht böse sein. Der war nur ein wütendes, patziges Kind.

Anscheinend war Snape auch mal so jemand gewesen. Draco durfte sich nämlich gerade ein paar sehr unschöne Worte zu zischen lassen. Allerdings tat er das merkwürdig ruhig ab, nickte ab und zu und wandte sich dann Dean zu, zog dabei so eine angewiderte Fresse, dass man glauben wollte, er würde sich gleich übergeben. Seinen Zauberstab auf Dean richtend wartete er sogar, bis der sich die klatschnasse Hand am Umhang abgewischt hatte, bevor er den Zauberstab ebenfalls hob, sich allerdings gleich ducken musste, weil Draco sich wohl ein Beispiel an Lucky Luke genommen hatte.

Mit großen Augen schaute Dean über die Schulter und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, als er das kleine Loch zwischen Terry Boot und Michael Corner klaffen sah, die sich in entgegengesetzte Richtungen hatten lehnen müssen um ausweichen zu können.

„Thomas, sagte ich nicht reflektieren?", zischte Snape ungehalten und knallte die flache Hand auf sein Pult. Dean wollte etwas erwidern, aber Snape winkte ab und machte dann eine hektische verscheuchende Handbewegung. „Die Stunde ist beendet. Thomas, Sie bleiben und reparieren das Loch. Draco, fünfzehn Punkte für einen ausgezeichneten Angriffszauber."

Oh, Dean hätte Snape für diese Unfairness schlagen können, wenn er durch die Punktevergabe nicht so ein schönes Lächeln von Draco hätte sehen können.

„Mann, Dean…" Seamus schlug ihm heftig gegen die Schulter. „Wo haste deinen Kopf in letzter Zeit?"

„Ich bin erstmal froh, dass er eben drangeblieben ist", sagte Dean und grinste. „Sehen uns später."

Seamus runzelte leicht die Stirn, nickte und drehte sich um, hängte sich an Neville und Ron – Merlin allein wusste, wo Harry abgeblieben war…

„Fangen Sie an, Mr. Thomas", hörte er Snape schnauben und drehte sich um. Zu seiner Verwunderung stand immer noch ein Schüler direkt vor Snape. „Draco, setzen Sie sich her. Zu mir, ja."

„Sir, ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für…" Draco schaute über die Schulter und musterte Dean kurz. „…Privatgespräche ist." Dean zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, wandte sich aber dem Loch zu, als Snape ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick schenkte. „Außerdem kennen Sie meine Ansichten."

„Ich denke, das werden wir besprechen, wenn Sie Mr. Thomas geholfen haben. Zu zweit geht das sicherlich schneller."

Dean schaute über die Schulter und schnell wieder weg, als Draco ihn ansah. Snape beschäftigte sich mit ein paar Pergamenten und Dean sah schon eine Chance gekommen, mit Draco zu reden, aber der zückte stumm den Zauberstab, als er sich neben Dean gestellt hatte. Während er das Loch begutachtete, fixierte Dean sich auf Draco.

„Musste das sein?", fragte Dean leise und deutete auf das Loch.

Draco zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Boots Kommentare gingen mir auf die Nerven", sagte er und warf Dean ein kurzes Lächeln zu, das der am liebsten aufgefangen und eingerahmt hätte. „Glaub nicht, ich hätte absichtlich daneben gezielt."

„Du wolltest gar nicht treffen?" Dafür war das aber sehr knapp gewesen.

Draco errötete leicht. „Ich sagte doch, dass das nichts mit dir zu tun hatte…"

„Ähm, hab ich auch gar nicht drauf angespielt…"

„Okay, gut." Draco schien ihm gar nicht wirklich zugehört zu haben. „Ich wollte dir _nicht_ wehtun. Und ich will das auch jetzt nicht. Bevor ich noch kitschiger werde, solltest du das akzeptieren und mich in Ruhe lassen." Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Wandüberreste am Boden. „Zusammen."

Dean imitierte Dracos Geste und mit einem gemeinsamen _Reparo_ brachten sie die Wand wieder in Ordnung. Draco wollte sich schnell umdrehen, aber Dean packte ihn fest am Arm und zog ihn zu sich, fixierte die grauen Augen, die sich erschrocken weiteten. Manchmal wirkte Draco fast, als hätte er Angst vor ihm, aber den Gedanken schüttelte Dean lieber schnell ab.

„Bis später?" Er setzte einen fast flehenden Blick auf.

Draco biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, schaute auf und verengte die Augen leicht. „Du tust mir weh, Thomas."

Dean ließ sofort los und Draco nutzte das um zu Snape zu marschieren. Der bedeutete Dean zu verschwinden und bei dessen Laune machte man das lieber schnell. Dean schlurfte trotzdem mehr, als das er ging. Er verstand Draco nicht… Sprach er einfach aus, was er dachte oder meinte er das mit einer philosophischen Doppeldeutigkeit? Die Hände in die Hosentaschen steckend starrte Dean aus dem nahegelegenen Fenster auf die Stelle, wo er sich am Tag zuvor noch so gut mit Draco unterhalten hatte.

Warum konnte das nicht immer so sein?


	7. Annäherungen

**Annäherungen**

Harry hatte schon am Morgen gewirkt, als wolle er sich in seiner Müslischale ertränken und jetzt ließ er sich ohne Widerworte von Ron sein gesamtes Abendrot stibitzen. Normalerweise hätte Ginny ihn so apathisch gelassen. Bei Harry fragte man ja nicht nach, das war ihm unangenehm, aber als sie bemerkte, dass Dean in etwa dasselbe Gesicht zog, da fiel es ihr furchtbar schwer Harry nicht mit der Gabel zu pieken.

„Was ist los, Harry?", ergriff sie schließlich die Gelegenheit noch bevor Hermine aus der Bibliothek kommen und sich dieses Privileg unter den Nagel reißen würde.

Aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, schnappte sich ein trockenes Brötchen und versenkte es in der Bratensoße, bis es aussah, wie ein uralter Tafelschwamm. Ginny wich leicht angewidert zurück, als er das wohl sogar essen wollte. Und sie hatte gedacht nur Ron wäre merkwürdig in Anbetracht seiner Essgewohnheiten. Aber wahrscheinlich galt das für Männer allgemein, denn so wie es aussah, mochte Dean sein Brötchen auch schwammig.

In Ginny entflammte der Ehrgeiz. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, Harry. Wir sagen uns doch alles." Sie strahlte ihn an, als er sie über seine Brillengläser hinweg anstarrte. Allerdings konnte er das perfekte Lächeln wohl erst dann erkennen, als er sich die geschmacklose Brille wieder hochschob.

„Seit wann?", fragte er und schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Erzählst du mir nicht alles?", fragte Ginny ehrlich geschockt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So aufregend ist mein Leben nicht." Damit wandte er sich wieder nach vorne und starrte auf die andere Seite der Halle.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Ja, natürlich. Das Leben des Auserwählten war alles, nur nicht aufregend. Und das sollte sie ihm jetzt glauben? Da verheimlichte ihr doch jemand etwas. Sie drehte sich leicht und fixierte Dean, der sich ungerührt von Seamus pieken ließ. Da verheimlichte jemand wohl auch etwas.

„Harry?" Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte auf und beobachtete wie ihr Freund das Brötchen benutzte um die Soße vom Teller zu kriegen. Als könnte er sich nicht einfach nachnehmen! Wahrscheinlich wollte er Dobby nicht die Arbeit machen den Teller zu spülen. „Harry, hast du mir was zu sagen?"

„Ich esse", sagte Harry und grinste ihr kurz zu, bevor er weiter aß.

„Isst du das auch noch?", fragte Ron und als Harry den Kopf schüttelte schnappte er sich seinen Pudding.

Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und konzentrierte sich darauf alles zu unternehmen, damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit bei ihr blieb. Er ließ sich so leicht ablenken… Jetzt starrte er zum Beispiel schon wieder Malfoy an. Das grenzte schon fast an Verfolgungswahn.

„Harry, du benimmst dich etwas merkwürdig in letzter Zeit", begann Ginny. „Ständig haust du plötzlich ab und dieses… Vögel beobachten hat sich mir auch nicht erschlossen."

Harry erstarrte, schenkte Ginny einen kurzen Blick und fuhr fort seinen Teller zu leeren.

„Ich meine… wir könnten doch zumindest zusammen Vögel beobachten."

„Das halte ich… ähm, für keine gute Idee", sagte Harry, grinste sie entschuldigend an und warf eine Traube nach Ron, der sich schlapplachte. „Vögel sind… interessant!", rechtfertigte er sich, musste aber noch eine Traube nach Ron werfen, damit der sein Lachen mitsamt der Frucht herunterschluckte.

„Wieso hab ich die Vermutung, dass ihr beide was anderes unter Vögeln versteht, als ich?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und sogleich fixierte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des halben Gryffindortischs ihnen zu.

„Wen vögelst du, Harry?", rief Seamus laut genug, damit selbst noch die Hufflepuffs am anderen Ende der Halle mithören konnten.

Harry wurde knallrot. „Was?", quietschte er. „Ginny!"

„Du… Harry!", regte Ron sich auf. „Lass die Pfoten von meiner Schwester!"

„Was?! Nein!" Harry wich zurück, als Ron ihn am Kragen packen wollte. „Das war nicht auf Seamus'… ähm, Aussage bezogen! Ich beobachte nur!"

„Voyeur!", kam es Seamus, bevor er dreckig zu lachen anfing.

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich mach doch gar nichts! Ich wollte nur… Ginny, verdammt! Musste das sein?" Das schwammige Brötchen auf den Teller knallend lehnte Harry sich zurück und war wohl drauf und dran seiner ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit davonzulaufen, indem er aus der Halle stürmte. Allerdings verschränkte er nur die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte den Blicken standzuhalten.

„Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an, Harry", meinte Ginny, als sie ihren Freund schmollen sah. „Schlimmer als für den Erben Slytherins gehalten zu werden ist es ja wohl nicht."

„Oh, wunderbar." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Bist diesmal auch eigentlich du der Voyeur und ich darf den Platzhalter spielen?"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist jetzt wirklich unfair und gemein."

„Dito", presste Harry hervor.

„Oh, ich wollte nur, dass du mit mir redest!", beschwerte Ginny sich. „Aber wenn du lieber schwul sein willst, bitteschön!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und schon wieder richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Halle auf ihn. „Ah, ja!", rief Harry aus und sprang auf, wandte sich dem Lehrertisch zu. „Ich wollte Dumbledore ja noch fragen, ob das erlaubt ist." Damit packte er seine Tasche und flitzte nach vorne.

Ginny öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wortlos wieder. Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen wandte sie sich Dean zu, der aber merkwürdigerweise gar nicht seinem Opfer für seine Racheaktion nachstarrte, sondern stur nach vorne starrte. Ginny folgte seinem Blick und blinzelte verwundert, als ihr Ex-Freund wohl auch gerne Malfoy beobachtete.

Moment. Ginny riss die Augen auf. Vögel beobachten. Malfoy beobachten.

„Igitt!", quietschte sie auf und einen Moment später wischte Ron sich schuldbewusst die Soße vom Mund. „Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?" Sie starrte Malfoy nach, als der sich mit weinerlichem Gesichtsausdruck aufrichtete und schwerfällig aus der Halle schlurfte. „Der hat doch gar nichts!"

„Häh?", machte Ron, aber Ginny ignorierte ihn und rappelte sich auf. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie Malfoy hinterher und bekam ihn an der Großen Treppe zu fassen.

„Was…" Malfoy drehte sich um und verzog die Mundwinkel. „Was willst du denn?"

„Ich will, dass du die Finger von meinem Freund lässt." In etwa dasselbe hatte sie vor einiger Zeit zu Dean gesagt, aber wer überlegte sich denn auch für jeden Kerl einen neuen Text?

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Oh, natürlich, Weaslette. Es tut mir außerordentlich Leid, dass du dich durch meine Gesten deinem Idol gegenüber belästigt gefühlt hast. Sobald sich mir eine passende Gelegenheit bietet, werde ich Potter davon unterrichten, dass du ihn für schwul hältst", sagte er, grinste und drehte sich um.

„Malfoy, du Flittchen! Als ob –"

„Oh, kannst du mal damit aufhören mich ständig als Flittchen zu bezeichnen?", schnaubte Malfoy über die Schulter. „Wer tanzt sich hier denn durch die Betten?"

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du anspielst", presste Ginny hervor und biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Nur weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir schon mal so etwas wie eine Beziehung gehabt habe, muss ich mich nicht beleidigen lassen."

Malfoys Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Weißt du, wenn ich wollte, dann würde ich all deine Ex-Betthäschen davon überzeugen, dass ich eine weitaus bessere Wahl wäre."

„Ist das eine Herausforderung, Malfoy?"

„Nein." Das seidige Blondhaar ausschüttelnd stieg Malfoy die Treppe herunter und grinste Ginny an. „Eine Feststellung."

Ginny öffnete empört den Mund, aber Harry quatschte ihr dazwischen.

„Malfoy, kann man dir helfen?", fragte er und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter, worauf die einen Schritt zur Seite machte, die Arme eingeschnappt vor der Brust verschränkend. Harry nutzte sie doch jetzt nur aus um Malfoy eifersüchtig zu machen. Sowas musste sie sich nicht geben.

Malfoy grinste. „Beziehungsstress, Potter?", stichelte er und Harry schnaubte. „Na ja, wenn es nicht klappt, dann weißt du ja, wo du mich findest." Als Ginny über die Schulter schaute drückte Malfoy Harry gerade einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange. Harry machte große Augen, errötete und ließ seine Brille von der Nase rutschen, bemerkte gar nicht, was Malfoy Ginny für ein süffisantes Grinsen schenkte. „Man sieht sich!" Jetzt setzte er so ein widerwärtig perfektes Grinsen auf, dass man kotzen mochte. Was Ginny jetzt auch vorhatte, weshalb sie sich schnaubend umdrehte und Harry einfach stehenließ.

* * *

Als er gerade in den Korridor vorm Raum der Wünsche einbog hörte Draco die schnellen Schritte hinter sich. Erst hatte er vor sie zu ignorieren, aber als sie immer näher kamen, drehte er den Kopf über die Schulter und wollte nachschauen. Eine Hand packte ihn an der Schulter und einen Moment später knallte er mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von sich gebend hob er den Blick und starrte Dean entsetzt an.

„Was…"

„Was soll das?!", schnauzte der Gryffindor ihn an und presste ihn fest gegen die Wand, grub die Finger tief in die schmalen Schultern. „Wieso küsst du Harry?!"

Dracos Augen schwollen auf eine sicher unschöne Größe an. „Bitte?", keuchte er und versuchte sich aus dem groben Griff zu winden, aber Dean entwickelte hier gerade mal ungeahnte Kräfte. „Ich hab ihn nicht geküsst! Ich hab ihn ein bisschen geärgert. Eigentlich eher seine Freundin."

Dean sah aus, als wolle er jemanden umbringen und Draco hoffte einfach mal, dass es nicht ihn traf. „So, dann machst du das also nur um Ginny eins auszuwischen, ja? Und wer kommt danach? Michael Corner?", knurrte er und verstärkte seinen Griff nochmal. Draco zischte leise auf und war sich sicher, dass er später ein paar schöne blaue Flecken anstarren können würde.

„Hast du sie noch alle, Thomas?", presste er hervor. „Du hast gar keinen Grund dich aufzuspielen, als wärst du berechtigt eifersüchtig zu sein!"

„Ach?" Dean ließ ihn abrupt los und wich zurück, wirkte ein bisschen, als wolle er gleich zu weinen anfangen. „Hab ich nicht? Und was spielst du dann hier? Macht es dir Spaß auf meinen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln?"

Draco lachte heiser auf. „Gefühle?", würgte er hervor und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was soll das denn jetzt?"

„Bist du jetzt blond, oder was?"

„Ja, Thomas, das habe ich dir schon einmal versucht zu erklären", schnaubte Draco, während er sich die schmerzenden Schultern rieb.

„Denkst du, ich würde mit dir zusammen sein wollen, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde?", ignorierte Dean das einfach.

Mit hochroten Wangen wandte Draco den Blick ab. „Oh, bitte…" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Blamier dich jetzt nicht. Ich will nichts von… ewiger Liebe hören."

„Davon wollte ich auch gar nicht anfangen. Immerhin willst du ja nicht. Ich bin dir… zu peinlich, was? Und trotzdem kannst du nicht weggehen." Dean ließ die Schultern hängen und starrte auf den Boden, was Draco aufseufzen ließ. Das machte der doch mit Absicht. Sah aus, als würde er gleich zu weinen anfangen, da konnte man doch nicht einfach kaltblütig abhauen.

„Thomas…"

„Nein." Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dich nicht noch lustig."

„Worüber denn?", wollte Draco kopfschüttelnd wissen. „Du bist ja nicht ver…verliebt."

„Doch, verdammt!", haute Dean ihm rein. Draco wäre wahrscheinlich umgefallen, wenn er nicht die Wand hinter sich hätte. „Doch… Das versuch ich doch ständig zu sagen."

Draco wandte den Blick ab, als Dean ihn ansehen wollte. „Oh…", machte er und räusperte sich. „Oh… So… So richtig?"

Dean stöhnte leicht genervt auf, umfasste Dracos Gesicht, als der gerade den Blick hob, und zog ihn zu sich. Die Augen schließend lehnte Draco sich gegen ihn, als die anderen Lippen sich vorsichtig gegen seine drückten. Einen so großen Jungen zu küssen war schon einmal merkwürdig genug, aber Dean im Besonderen war wohl der Auslöser für das amüsante Kribbeln, dass sich in Dracos Magen ausbreitete. Amüsant, weil er anfangen musste zu glucksen.

„Was?", keuchte Dean direkt gegen Dracos Wange, als der den Kopf wegdrehte. „Warum lachst du? Lachst du mich aus?"

„Nein…" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Obwohl…" Er legte eine Hand auf Deans Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht." Bevor Dean den Mund aufmachen konnte packte Draco zu und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Komm schon."

„Aber… W-Was… Wohin denn?" Dean stolperte gegen ihn, als Draco den Platz erreichte, wo gleich eine Tür in der Wand erscheinen würde.

„Du wolltest mich doch ständig malen, oder?" Draco bugsierte Dean in den Raum, den er sich vorgestellt hatte. Normalerweise machte er nie etwas anderes mit dem Raum, weshalb er doch schon leicht erstaunt war, wie gut das funktionierte. Ein helles Zimmer, nicht sehr groß und spärlich eingerichtet. Ein paar Stühle und eine Couch, auf die Draco sich gleich mal setzte.

„Ähm…" Dean stand etwas unsicher am Rand des Raumes und schaute sich nervös um, verknotete die Finger ineinander. „Sch-Schon… Aber… Du… Gott, ich weiß nicht… ob ich schon…"

„Jetzt steh da nicht so doof rum", sagte Draco, drehte sich herum und legte den Arm auf der Rückenlehne ab. „Komm her, Dean." Er winkte den Gryffindor zu sich, worauf der sich zögerlich in Bewegung setzte.

„Ist… ähm…" Dean zog sich einen Stuhl zu Recht und setzte sich Draco gegenüber hin. Der legte den Kopf schief und musterte den merkwürdigen Kerl. Eben noch so aufdringlich und jetzt schien er am liebsten weglaufen zu wollen. „Sicher?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich… ist es nicht so ein Drama", sagte er und grinste. „Und schämen tu ich mich erst Recht nicht."

Mit großen Augen wich Dean leicht zurück. „Du musst dich nicht ausziehen! Das hab ich immer gesagt."

Mit einem lasziven Grinsen zog Draco sich den Schulumhang von einer Schulter. „Ganz oder gar nicht", sagte er und Dean schluckte. „Obwohl… Ich denke, die Decke hier benutze ich trotzdem." Er deutete auf den weißen Stoff, der über der Sofalehne lag und sah Dean tief durchatmen. „Gibt doch ein hübsches Motiv, oder?"

Dean grinste, als er sich nach seiner Tasche bückte. „Ein schöneres kann man sich nicht wünschen", murmelte er und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Merlin…" Er schüttelte den Kopf und hoffte, dass er nicht allzu deutlich errötete. Dean schaute stur zur Seite, weshalb Draco ihm doch nicht sagen musste, dass er sich umdrehen sollte, als ihm das doch ein bisschen unangenehm wurde. Vor allem, als er das Brennen auf seinem linken Unterarm spürte. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass das jemand sah. Erst recht kein Schlammblut…

Den linken Arm fest an seine Seite gepresst zog er sich die Decke bis auf die Hüfte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Armlehne. „So…" Er schaute zu Dean, der ganz vorsichtig den Blick hob. „Und? Geht das?"

Dean starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an und ließ den Blick etwas tiefer gleiten, blieb an den sich abzeichnenden Umrissen von Dracos Oberschenkeln hängen, was ihn schlucken ließ. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er das bemerkte. Ein Bein anwinkelnd drehte er sich leicht und zog mit einem Räuspern wieder Deans Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gesicht.

„Das ist ein Privileg, Dean", sagte er und schob seine heisere Stimme auf das Räuspern von eben. „Portraits und sowas gibt es natürlich von mir, aber… die sind mir irgendwie peinlich. Da seh ich so alt drauf aus. Ich bin sechzehn, okay? Nicht mehr lange, aber…"

„Draco?" Dean drehte einen merkwürdigen Stift zwischen den Fingern, nach dem man ihn später wohl fragen musste.

„Hm?", machte Draco und blinzelte.

„Kannst du… ähm, die Klappe halten?" Dean grinste und Draco schnaubte. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

„Daran sollte alleine die Tatsache, dass ich nackt bin, etwas ändern", sagte Draco und grinste, aber Dean räusperte sich nur. „Oh, du bist gemein zu mir, Dean. Wahrscheinlich nutzt du mich nur aus, um mal ein schönes Model zu haben. Und ich dachte, es ginge dir um mich."

„Draco…" Dean schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Kann ich anfangen?"

Draco spürte seine Wangen warm werden, als er einen längeren Blick geschenkt bekam. Abgehackt nickte er und drückte den Rücken etwas durch.

Dean nickte zustimmend. „Kannst du… ähm, deinen linken Arm etwas sichtbarer machen?"

Ein kleiner Kloß bildete sich in Dracos Hals. „Hör mal, ich bekomme diesen Desillusionierungszauber gar nicht erst hin", sagte er im Versuch einen Scherz zu machen und Dean grinste sogar. „Nein", meinte Draco abschließend und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der bleibt da." Er presste die tätowierte Unterseite wieder dicht gegen seine Seite. Dean warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu, worauf Draco mit den Fingern der linken Hand auf seine Hüfte fuhr und verspielt an der Decke herumzupfte. „So ist es doch ganz nett."

Dean lachte auf. „Okay, allmählich wird das mit dem Konzentrieren schwer, aber du kannst so bleiben." Draco öffnete den Mund. „Oh… Nicht bewegen." Dean fixierte sich auf sein Blatt Papier und hatte auf einmal gar kein Auge mehr für Draco, dem das jetzt doch nicht so gefiel. Der kleine Möchtegernkünstler ging voll und ganz in seinem Element auf und kritzelte eine halbe Ewigkeit herum, bevor er den Blick mal wieder hob, um Draco anzuschauen. Das Grinsen konnte er sich schwer verkneifen, als er so angestiert wurde und das ließ Dean die Stirn runzeln.

„Draco…", sagte er leicht mahnend. „Entspann dich. Dein arrogantes Grinsen könnte ich aus dem Kopf zeichnen."

Draco schnaubte. „Ich wusste, dass du ein unsensibler Bastard bist." Er fing sich noch einen scharfen Blick von Dean und versuchte dann seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu entspannen. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, was ihn hier plötzlich geritten hatte. Ein Kuss von diesem Kerl und jetzt lag er hier schon fast vollständig entblößt vor ihm. Anscheinend war er doch sowas wie ein Flittchen, obwohl das Wort nun wirklich nicht schmeichelhaft für einen Mann war.

Und verdammt… Es gehörte sich auch nicht für einen Kerl einen anderen Kerl zu küssen, erst Recht nicht, das zu mögen. Draco merkte gerade überdeutlich in was für eine aussichtslose Situation er sich manövriert hatte. Selbst wenn er wirklich das große Bedürfnis verspüren würde Dean nah zu sein, dann konnte er das knicken, weil der ihn mit bloßen Händen erwürgen würde, sobald er das Mal auf seinem Arm sah.

„So ist es sehr schön", hörte er Dean murmeln und blinzelte schnell hintereinander. Er war ganz in Gedanken gewesen und nicht in sehr schönen, aber anscheinend fand Dean gerade das gut. „Etwas dunkler… und… da noch…" Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Entspannen, Draco", wurde er sofort gescholten.

Den Blick senkend starrte Draco auf seine blasse Haut, realisierte allmählich wie viel er Dean gerade wirklich von sich zeigte und dann doch wieder nicht. Zwar konnte Dean fast jedes Detail seines Körpers sehen, aber wie es in ihm drinnen aussah, das wusste er nicht und das konnte er natürlich auch nicht. Das Gefühl einfach auszusprechen, was ihm auf der Seele lag, wurde mit jedem Strich Deans größer, aber gleichzeitig fühlte Draco sich urplötzlich unglaublich einsam. Das verdammte Mal auf seinem Unterarm brannte oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

„So…"

Draco schaute auf. „Bist du fertig?" Schon? Er wollte Dean nicht gehen lassen… und das machte ihm ein bisschen Angst. „Zeig mal."

„Hm… Es ist nicht sehr gut", nuschelte Dean, richtete sich auf und trat auf Draco zu, hielt ihm das Papier hin. Draco hatte so ein Material noch nie berührt. Es war kein Pergament und so unglaublich weiß, dass sogar seine Haut nicht dagegen ankam. Mit der anderen Hand fasste er Dean am Handgelenk und zog ihn neben sich, immer darauf achtend ihm nicht die Unterseite seines Armes zu zeigen. Es fiel ihm merkwürdig schwer sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er den Kontrast von seiner hellen Haut zu Deans dunkler betrachten konnte.

„Ähm…" Dean setzte sich etwas steif neben Draco, der sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Seite lehnte. „Oh, Gott…"

Draco schmunzelte, als er die angespannte Stimme hörte. „Entspannen, Dean", sagte er mit spöttischem Unterton und widmete sich dann dem Bild. Dean hatte zwar gesagt es sei nicht gut, aber Draco konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Vielleicht waren die Linien nicht perfekt, aber er spürte eine Tiefe voller Emotion und das war das Schöne daran. Draco war sich schon bewusst, dass er durchaus etwas eitel war und er hatte geglaubt seinen Körper wirklich gut zu kennen, aber noch nie hatte er sich so gesehen. Es war, als hätte Dean gezeichnet, was Draco in diesem Moment gefühlt hätte, so fein und aufmerksam, dass es schwer fiel Dean noch als unsensibel zu bezeichnen.

„Von wegen, du kannst nur zeichnen, wie ich… aussehe…" Draco wusste nicht, wie er das in Worte fassen sollte. Da war so viel Gefühl, so viel Traurigkeit, dass er plötzlich Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln fühlte. „Es ist wunderschön, Dean." Er reichte die Zeichnung zur Seite und ließ sie sich abnehmen, verschränkte dann die Arme vor dem Bauch und richtete sich auf.

„Danke…" Dean klang wirklich geehrt und drehte sich Draco zu, was der nur am Rascheln des Stoffes hörte. „Alles… alles okay?" Draco spürte eine Hand über seine Wange gleiten und eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel wischen. Einen Moment später rutschte Dean so neben ihn, dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Draco?"

„Du… Du hast wirklich Talent", brachte Draco mühselig hervor. „Und natürlich hattest du ein gutes Model." Er lachte heiser auf und fand sich einen Moment später in einer festen Umklammerung wieder. Die Schläfe gegen Deans Schulter lehnend kniff Draco die Augen zusammen. „Seh ich wirklich so einsam aus?" Heiße Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, wie so oft in diesem Jahr, von dem er sich so sehr wünschte, dass es einfach vorbei sein würde.

„Ich habe… nur gemalt, was du mich fühlen lässt, wenn ich bei dir bin", murmelte Dean ihm ins Ohr. „Und ich will dich halten, so wie jetzt, und dir sagen, dass ich nicht weggehe."

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sein linker Arm war zwischen seiner und Deans Brust eingeklemmt, trotzdem konnte er den Herzschlag des anderen spüren. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Dean ihn wirklich, wirklich gern haben musste, wenn er so tief sehen konnte. Und das fühlte sich unglaublich gut an.

„Bleib bitte…"


	8. Verletzungen

**Verletzungen**

Als Harry es diesmal probierte in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen, da funktionierte es sogar. Dass es daran lag, dass Malfoy dort gar nicht tat, was er sonst immer machte, bemerkte er erst, als er schon voller Übereifer gegen einen Stuhl getreten war. Aufzischend schaute er sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um, in das nur der Mond schien. Eine helle Couch wurde erleuchtet und als Harry sich darüber lehnte verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben.

Also, das war ganz sicher nicht Teil von Malfoys Plan. Da lag er, eng an Dean gekuschelt und nur von einer dünnen Decke bedeckt. Wäre das Mondlicht nicht gewesen, dann hätte man Dean wahrscheinlich einfach übersehen. Malfoys blasse Haut leuchtete richtig und hob sich kontrastreich von Deans ab. Das passte doch gar nicht zusammen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wer sonst noch den Raum der Wünsche für sowas missbrauchte. Wenn es überhaupt das war, was er dachte…

Harry lehnte sich über die Rückenlehne und ließ den Blick über Malfoys Schulterblätter schweifen, schwenkte dann zu dem Arm, den der ganz fest zwischen sich und Dean eingeklemmt hatte. So konnte er leider keinen Blick auf die Unterseite werfen, aber es war eh vollkommen klar, dass dort das Mal zu sehen war.

Seine Augen schwenkten kurz zu Dean und er atmete schwer aus, als der noch seine Klamotten trug. Also doch nicht das, was er gedacht hatte. Da hatte Dean wohl mal wieder gar nichts gebacken bekommen. Aber Dumbledore nach ging das wenn schon in Ordnung, was Harry verstörend genug fand. Sowas hatte in einer Schule nichts zu suchen und dann auch noch zwischen zwei Jungs… Merkwürdigerweise hatte das den Direktor richtig zum Strahlen gebracht, was er in letzter Zeit selten tat.

Harry konnte seine Enttäuschung schwer verbergen. Enttäuschung darüber, nicht herausgefunden zu haben, was Malfoy plante. Er war nicht enttäuscht ihn hier mit Dean kuscheln zu sehen. Das interessierte ihn doch nicht. Nur weil Malfoy ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gegeben hatte, wurde er ja nicht auch gleich schwul, egal was Ginny da dachte. Das zeigte nur, dass er ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete. Malfoy wusste ja gar nicht, was sowas hieß. Der… nutzte Dean nur aus… weil ihm kalt war. Oder so.

Er tapste um die Couch herum und bemerkte ein Blatt auf dem Boden. Neugierig geworden hob er es auf und erstarrte. Dass Dean gut malen konnte, wusste er, aber so gut… Harry betrachtete fasziniert das Bild von Malfoy. So kannte man den gar nicht. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck wirkte, als hätte man die arrogante Fassade abgekratzt und einen echten Menschen darunter gefunden. Und…

Harry legte den Kopf leicht schief. Hatte Malfoy da überhaupt etwas an. Er wurde beinahe rot, als er sich von dem Gesichtsausdruck losreißen konnte. Er drehte den Kopf über die Schulter und betrachtete das Original, vom Licht des Mondes angestrahlt, als wäre kein Objekt sonst das wert. Und das wäre auch wirklich Verschwendung gewesen. Harry schluckte und unterdrückte das Bedürfnis Dean wegzurollen, um einen besseren Ausblick zu haben.

Er musste hier raus. Das Bild zusammenfaltend steckte er es in die Umhangtasche und hastete aus dem Raum. Als würde ein verrückter Massenmörder hinter ihm her sein raste er den Gang entlang und blieb schwer keuchend im Gemeinschaftsraum stehen. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er gerade ein Verbrechen begangen und war froh, dass niemand in der Nähe war.

„Ich hab auf dich gewartet, Harry."

Zurückschreckend knallte Harry gegen die Wand, drehte den Kopf und atmete erleichtert aus, als er Ginny auf der Couch vorm Kamin sitzen sah, den Morgenmantel fest um ihren Körper geschlungen. „Hast du mich erschreckt." Er wischte sich über die Stirn. „Wieso bist du noch auf?"

Ginnys Blick wanderte nach unten, bevor sie aufstand. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen." Harry grinste und winkte ab. „Konntest du auch nicht schlafen?" Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und griff seine Hand, ignorierte das Blatt, das zu Boden segelte. „Ich auch nicht. Wegen vorhin… Ich… wollte mich entschuldigen. Es war ungerecht, dass ich dich so… behandelt habe."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. „Oh… Passt schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte Ginny so zum Strahlen.

„Du bist nicht böse?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du wirst dich auch nicht von Malfoy trösten lassen?"

Dann musste er ja Dean gleich mitnehmen, also… „Nein!" Harry hob abwehrend die freie Hand. „Der wollte dich nur ärgern. Schräger Humor, oder so…"

Ginny lächelte, zog Harry am Kragen herunter und gab ihm einen Kuss, der mehr versprochen hätte, wenn Harry sich nicht abgewandt hätte.

„So, ich muss dann mal ins Bett. Es ist schon spät", sagte er, winkte und hastete schnell in den Schlafsaal.

Ginny schaute ihm kurz nach, bemerkte dann das Blatt auf dem Boden und hob es auf. „Harry, du hast da…" Sie stockte und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie auf die Zeichnung starrte.

* * *

Als Draco die Augen aufschlug starrte Dean ihn an und er fuhr erschrocken zurück. „Scheiße… Erschreck mich nicht so", murmelte er und errötete, als er merkte, dass er immer noch nichts anhatte. Jetzt lag er hier eine ganze Nacht nackt an Dean Thomas gekuschelt? Wenn man ihm das vor einer Weile gesagt hätte, dann hätte er nicht mal lachen können, so absurd war die Idee. Er hatte in all den Jahren nie viel mit Dean geredet oder sich um ihn geschert und jetzt rutschte er automatisch näher um sich gegen den anderen kuscheln zu können.

„M-Morgen…", nuschelte Dean. Seine Wangen glühten, das konnte Draco spüren und es ließ ihn grinsen. Das Mal auf seinem Arm hatte er im Moment komplett vergessen. Da waren nur der warme Körper neben ihm und das angenehme Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend.

„Ist ein bisschen unfair, dass du nicht mal deinen Umhang ausgezogen hast", raunte Draco leicht verschlafen und zupfte an dem Gryffindorwappen herum, das auf den dunklen Stoff gestickt war.

„I-Ich… wollte nicht… ähm…" Dean räusperte sich. „Du warst so schnell eingeschlafen, gestern…"

Draco lächelte. „Weil ich mich wohl gefühlt hab", gab er zu und streckte die Beine aus, rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Hab schon lange nicht mehr durchgeschlafen."

Während er Draco sachte über die Wange streichelte, beugte Dean sich über ihn. „Die Ringe sind auch nicht mehr ganz so dunkel." Dracos Lider zuckten automatisch, als Deans Finger über die feine Haut unter seinen Augen fuhren.

„Mit Komplimenten kannst du gar nicht umgehen", sagte Draco schmunzelnd. „Entweder so unsensibel oder total übertrieben, wie… du bist so wunderschön."

Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Du _bist_ wunderschön. Besonders wenn du schläfst", sagte er und begann Draco das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Okay. Sehr attraktiv."

„Besser", hauchte Draco und seufzte auf. „Aber ich könnte mir da unsicher werden, immerhin liegst du eine ganze Nacht neben mir, ohne das irgendwie auszunutzen."

Dean befeuchtete sich die Lippen, blieb aber stumm.

„Sag bloß, die Weasley hat dich nie rangelassen?"

„Ähm…" Dean räusperte sich. „Ich… Es war nicht… sehr… ähm, angenehm?"

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach?" Er hob die Hand und umklammerte Deans Handgelenk, als der sich durch die Haare fahren wollte. Sanft aber bestimmt zog er ihn etwas zu sich herunter. „Hat sie ihre Erfahrung nicht ausnutzen können?"

Wieder räusperte Dean sich. „Ist wahrscheinlich nur… sehr schwer ein Mädchen da… zufrieden zu stellen", murmelte er und schaute Draco dabei nicht an. „Sie lag da wie ein Brett. Ich wär am liebsten weggerannt, das hat's wohl noch schlimmer gemacht."

Draco konnte nicht anders als laut aufzulachen, wofür Dean ihm einen angefressenen Blick schenkte. „Sorry, aber irgendwie kann ich mir ihren angeödeten Gesichtsausdruck sehr gut vorstellen", presste er lachend hervor und schnappte nach Luft. „Salazar, stell dir Potter vor. Er wird das gar nicht merken, weil er so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist."

„Ähm… Darüber möchte ich eigentlich nicht nachdenken", meinte Dean und fuhr wieder mit den Fingern über Dracos Wange, zeichnete die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach, als würde er ein wichtiges Portrait malen.

Leicht lächelnd genoss Draco die zaghaften Berührungen. „Wieso denn? Das perfekte Paar", murmelte er, fuhr mit der Hand in Deans Nacken und zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher. „Nicht so kontrastreich wie wir."

„Draco, das ist ansatzweise rassistisch", flüsterte Dean und lächelte gegen die anderen Lippen.

„Du sprichst auch mit einem Malfoy", murmelte Draco und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das liegt in unseren Genen. Wir sind auch nicht schwul…"

Dean stockte, seufzte kurz und legte die ganze Hand auf Dracos Wange. „Ach?" Er lehnte sich vor und schaute Draco in die Augen, bevor er einen testenden Kuss auf die halbgeöffneten Lippen hauchte. „Und willst du lieber Parkinson oder mich?"

Draco drehte sich wieder von Dean weg. „Es geht nicht darum, was ich will. Wir können noch… einfach aus dieser Tür gehen und wie früher weitermachen." Er schloss die Augen, als Deans Gewicht in tiefer in die Couch drückte. Schwer ausatmend spreizte er die Beine und hörte überdeutlich das Geräusch eines Reißverschlusses, als Dean sich auf ihn legte. Es war merkwürdig, weil er vollkommen nackt unter ihm lag und trotzdem… machte es wohl nichts, weil Dean ohnehin alles von ihm sehen konnte. Auf eine andere Art und Weise.

* * *

„Mann, Dean!", rief Seamus und klopfte seinem Freund hart auf die Schulter, als der strahlend um die Ecke bog. „Wo warst du denn schon wieder die ganze Zeit? Ich dachte, wir wollten noch zusammen Hausaufgaben machen gestern."

Dean grinste seinem besten Freund zu. „Du machst doch eh nie Hausaufgaben…" Er richtete sich zum wiederholten Male seinen Umhang. Der Stoff verrutschte nicht wirklich, aber er spürte immer noch den Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut und deswegen war es mehr als unangenehm jetzt hier so durch die Gegend zu laufen. Er wollte duschen und dann doch wieder nicht. Im Moment glaubte er Draco sogar noch spüren zu können und das Gefühl wollte er nicht abwaschen.

„Was'n mit dir los?", fragte Seamus und blinzelte verwundert, als er Dean musterte. „Gut geschlafen?"

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend nickte Dean. „Oh, jaah…" Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Wenn er jetzt auf der Stelle umdrehen würde, dann könnte er Draco vielleicht noch abfangen und wieder in den Raum seiner schönsten Träume zerren.

„Dean?" Verdutzt stupste Seamus ihn an. „Erzähl schon."

Dean schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Niemals… Nicht mal Seamus würde er davon erzählen, vor allem, weil Draco das nicht wollen würde. Zwar hatte er nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie das mit ihnen für sich behalten sollten, aber es war eindeutig gewesen. Außerdem war es zu frisch und konnte noch leicht brechen. Dean wollte nichts riskieren. Ihm würde es nichts ausmachen, wenn jemand ihn schneiden würde, weil er Draco Malfoy mochte, aber das sah der ganz anders. Dean würde sich da dann einfach nach ihm richten. Solange Draco nicht wieder auf Abstand ging…

„Mann, Dean… Ich werd noch fett wegen dir!", maulte Seamus. „Neulich hab ich sechsundzwanzig Schokofrösche gegessen. Da bleibt nur ein Potter dünn."

„Ah, deswegen lagst du in meinem Bett?", gluckste Dean und hörte daraufhin ein Pfeifen hinter sich.

„Thomas, das würde Malfoy aber gar nicht gerne hören, was?"

„Hm?" Dean drehte sich um und schaute die Große Treppe herunter, sah Terry Boot am Fußende stehen. Gleich daneben Michael Corner, der sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einzukriegen schien. Boot stupste ihm jetzt in die Seite und zischte ihm irgendetwas zu, worauf Michael die Klappe hielt.

„Was laberst du, Boot?", rief Seamus runter und hopste die Treppe nach unten. Dean folgte ihm eher widerwillig.

„Ich rede von Thomas' Affäre", grinste Terry und deutete hinter sich ans Schwarze Brett. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass der so aussieht, dann wär ich auch schwul geworden."

„Igitt, Terry." Michael packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn von Dean weg. „Sag das nicht, wenn der in der Nähe ist. Sonst grabbelt er dich an…"

„Was?" Dean ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Uh!" Terry stichelte sonst nie. Er machte das nur, weil Michael wegen Ginny Liebeskummer gehabt hatte, als Dean schon mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Rache. „Die Schwuchtel denkt sie könnte es mit mir aufnehmen! Pass auf, dass dir kein Fingernagel abbricht, wenn du draufhaust."

„Halt's Maul, Boot!", schnauzte Seamus und wandte sich dem Brett zu. „Was ist das, Dean? Wann hast du das gemalt? Warum malst du Malfoy? Und scheiße… der sieht wirklich heiß… äh, gut aus… Sowas gutes hast du bisher noch nie hingekriegt. Ein richtiges Meisterwerk."

„Wieso…" Dean schwenkte auf das Schwarze Brett und machte große Augen, als da seine Zeichnung hing. Die hatte er heute Morgen komplett vergessen, aber er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie im Raum der Wünsche gelassen hatte. Draco hatte auch nichts außer seinen Klamotten mit raus genommen… Wie kam das hierher? „Wie lange hängt das da schon?" Er musste verhindern, dass zu viele Leute das sahen…

„Lange genug", sagte Terry und grinste süffisant. „Und das ist auch nicht der einzige Ort. Die sind überall. Plus Beschreibung wer das wann gemacht hat. Den Rest können wir uns denken, Thomas." Langsam musterte der Ravenclaw ihn. „Warst du schon unter der Dusche oder bist du gerade auf dem Weg dahin?"

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe!", fuhr Seamus ihn wieder an, packte Dean am Arm und zog ihn weg, riss mit der freien Hand das Bild vom Brett. „Scheiße, Mann. Der ist das? Wegen dem hast du neulich den ganzen Tag im Bett gelegen?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, und?"

„Nichts ‚ja, und?', Dean!", zischte Seamus. „Warum sagst du mir das nicht? Ist dir das peinlich? Vor _mir_?"

Heftig schüttelte Dean den Kopf. „Es ist doch… ganz frisch, Mann! Und jetzt machen sich da gleich alle drüber lustig? Das wollte ich nicht", sagte er und ließ die Schultern hängen. Seamus klopfte ihm sofort aufmunternd gegen den Oberarm. „Was mach ich jetzt? Draco ist da so sensibel."

„Draco? Klingt scheiße, wenn du das sagst", gluckste Seamus und seufzte auf, als Dean ihm einen tadelnden Blick schenkte. „Ich bin voll tolerant. Wir packen das schon!"

Dean klatschte sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Auf dich kommt es da nicht an", sagte er. „Ich muss mir einfallen lassen, wie ich das Draco erkläre." Er drehte sich um und schaute in Richtung Kerker. „Ich glaub, ich muss da runter…"

„Dean, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir das nochmal überlegen…", murmelte Seamus ehrfürchtig.

„Nein", sagte Dean und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss ihn finden, bevor jemand anderes es tut."

„Du schaffst es, Dean", sagte Seamus mit glühenden Augen. „Ich geb dir Rückendeckung!"

Dean nickte. „Danke, Shay."

„Immer doch." Seamus schupste ihn vorwärts, obwohl Dean diese Ermutigung gar nicht gebraucht hätte. Mit einem Tempo, von dem er nie geglaubt hätte, dass er es erreichen könnte, rannte er die Treppe herunter. Um diese Zeit war es trotzdem noch merkwürdig leer in den Kerkern, was Dean irgendwie verwirrte. Im siebten Stock war morgens die Hölle los…

„Wollen wir uns die Reaktionen aus nächster Nähe ansehen, Thomas?", kam es von hinten und Dean wusste sofort, dass es Draco war. Hastig wirbelte er herum und setzte einen flehenden Blick auf, mit dem er trotzdem bemerkte, wie hochrot Draco angelaufen war. Seine perfekten Hände zitterten vor unterdrückten Gefühlen und er ballte sie zu Fäusten, so fest, dass Dean Angst um die zarte Haut bekam.

„Hast… ähm… ich…"

„Sei bloß ruhig, du elender Bastard!", brüllte Draco urplötzlich los. „So gedemütigt wurde ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht! Wie konnte ich glauben, du wärst anders?!"

Dean schluckte. „Das ist ein Missverständnis, ich…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, starrte Dean so hasserfüllt an, dass der sich ganz klein fühlte. „Hast du das nur getan um mich flachzulegen, oder war das ein netter Zusatz?", zischte er, ließ Dean aber gerade mal den Mund öffnen. „Oh, und nur damit du's weißt, ich kann ganz genau nachvollziehen, warum die Weaslette von dir genug hatte." Dieser abschätzende Blick tat Dean fast so weh wie die Worte.

„Draco, jetzt hör mir doch zu!" Dean streckte die Hand aus und wollte Draco am Arm packen, aber der wich geschickt aus.

„Nein! Ich will gar nichts mehr von dir hören! Du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt!" Tränen glitzerten in den grauen Augen und Dean starrte sie mit einer morbiden Faszination an. So viel Emotion, egal welcher Art, machte Draco einfach wunderschön. „Ich hasse dich, Thomas! Ich hasse dich…" Draco wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und schniefte leise. „Ich hab dir vertraut. Ich… dachte ich könnte dich… Ich dachte ich könnte dich lieben und du…"

Dean machte einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte die Hand aus, aber bevor er Draco erreichen konnte bekam er eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sein ganzer Kiefer prickelte vor Schmerz und sein Kopf wurde mit einer gewaltigen Wucht zur Seite geworfen. Er rieb sich kurz über die Stelle, drehte den Kopf, um Draco wieder anzusehen, und bekam dessen Faust direkt auf die Nase. Egal wie zierlich Draco im Gegensatz zu ihm im Moment wirkte, er brachte es fertig Dean auf den Boden zu befördern.

„Dreckiges Schlammblut", zischte Draco, als Dean aufschaute. Er presste sich eine Hand gegen die Nase, aus der das Blut in richtigen Wellen strömte, und stöhnte auf, als Draco ihn am Kragen packte. „Wenn wir uns in diesem Krieg wiedersehen, dann bring ich dich um." Damit warf er Dean zurück auf den Boden und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Vollkommen geschockt starrte Dean ihm nach. Derselbe Schock mit dem er Stunden später zusehen musste, wie _sein_ Draco unter einem Wirrwarr von Flüchen mit dem bescheuerten Snape aus dem Schloss rannte.

Und während Harry seinen Rachefeldzug plante und Ginny alleine zurückgelassen wurde, fragte Dean sich nur, ob das jetzt alles seine Schuld gewesen war…

**Ende**


End file.
